Le destin frappe à ma porte
by CherryBomb59400
Summary: Beaucoup de personnes se demande: mais quand vais-je voir celui qui me ferra de l'effet! Moi je sais...Derrière ma porte.  Je suis Bella Swan et voici ma nouvelle vie à la fac qui commence...très bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Le destin frappe à ma porte**

**POV BELLA :**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Swan enfin Isabella Marie Swan, pour être exacte, et j'ai bientôt 19 ans. Fraichement diplômée d'un petit lycée au fin fond de l'état de Washington, Forks…Ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? Non ? Pas étonnant…bref je pars enfin pour la faculté de New York la _CUNY (City University of New York) _La classe hein ? J'y pars pour étudier le journalisme avec ma meilleure amie Alice Cullen. Alice… elle est un peu comme la sœur que ne n'ai jamais eue même si sur quelque point nous sommes différentes ! Par exemple elle a une passion débordante pour la mode, si bien que je suis forcée de participer à ces virées shopping épuisante, (d'ailleurs elle veut travailler dans un des plus grands magasines de mode voilà pourquoi elle vient étudier avec moi) elle est aussi dotée d'une incroyable énergie ! Impossible de l'arrêter, toujours à parler de je ne sais quoi ! Mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme. Alice possède deux grands frère, le premier Emmett âgé de 24 ans il habite aussi dans la « grosse pomme », il à trouvé un travaille comme professeur de sport dans un lycée. Ayant la musculature et la forte d'Hercule, il est surtout un gros nounours au grand cœur et aux blagues baveuses. Le deuxième c'est Edward âgé de 21 ans, il est en troisième année de droit à la CUNY, je ne l'ai jamais vu d'ailleurs…

_ Bella, le feu est vert !

_ Quoi ?

_ Le feu est vert ! Il faut avancer, t'es encores dans la lune Bells.

C'est sous le regard amusé de ma meilleure amie que je me dirige jusqu'au parking de la fac, qui est immense ! Cartons dans chaque bras nous nous dirigions vers l'accueil de la fac pour avoir le numéro de notre chambre.

_ Hum… Cullen…Swan…J'ai trouvé ! C'est la 210, vous êtes ensemble.

_ Génial merci.

Une fois la dit chambre 210 trouvée, Alice se précipita pour aller voir la place du dressing…Pas étonnant ! Moi je me contentée de regarder partout, deux lit simple, deux bureaux en vieux chêne avec leurs lampes respectives, les murs sont recouverts d'un papier peint crème avec comme simple décoration une photo de l'université. Les armoires, au grand drame d'Alice, sont assez petites !

_ Nan mais t'as vus ça ? Bella comment vais-je arriver à tout mettre dedans ?

_ Tu réfléchiras à tous ça plus tard Alice, pour l'instant il faut décharger les cartons et Emmett n'est toujo…

_ SALUT MA PETITE SŒUR PREFEREE !

Emmett, posé sur le pas de la porte avec un grand sourire, il n'avait pas changé peut être encore un peu musclé !

_ Emmett je suis ta seule petite sœur je te signal !

_ Justement, viens faire un gros câlin à ton grand frère préféré !

_ J'ai plus 5 ans Emmett ! Tu es en retards !

_ Je sais, mais avec Eddie on à fait la fête hier ! Et Belli, coucou !

_ Salut Emmett !

_ Oui oui, bon il faut y aller là !

Ils n'avaient pas changés ces deux là ! Toujours aussi énergiques. Après une heure de déménagement de cartons, j'installée mes précieux livres quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lorsque je l'ouvris je crus avoir une hallucination… Grand, musclé comme il faut, des cheveux en bataille d'une couleur peu commune : cuivre, un sourire qui en ferrai fondre plus d'une, des yeux vert émeraude. Parfait !

_ Salut, dit-il avec son sourire, je voudrai savoir si Alice Cullen est ici ?

_ Euh…Oui…Oui, elle est ici, enfin non pas vraiment parce que là elle est avec son frère là, enfin ils sont partis, ils vont bientôt revenir. Je Bafouille comme une adolescente, ridicule !

_ Je peux attendre ici

_Mon dieu oui ! _s'écria la petite voix dans ma tête

_ Bien sûr, en…

_ EDDIE !

Alice se jeta sur lui, en lui faisant un énorme câlin.

_ Comme tu m'as manqué Edward, c'est super que nous sommes enfin dans la même fac !

_ Tu m'as aussi manquée, tu me présentes à cette charmante demoiselle ?

_ Bien sûr, alors Bella ma meilleure amie voici Edward mon autre grand frère.

_ Enchanté Bella.

_ De même…

**POV EDWARD : **

Bella... Elle s'appelle Bella…Prénom qui lui va merveilleusement bien ! Petite, avec de longs cheveux bouclés brun, de grands yeux chocolat, de longs cils, de belles lèvres, et d'adorable rougissement. J'étais assis sur le lit de ma sœur, qui bavarde de je ne sais quoi avec mon frère, Bella, elle, à dû partir…malheureusement.

_ Jasper ne m'a toujours pas appelée !grogna Alice

_ Il est avec sa sœur Alice, laisse le un peu respirer.

_ Pauvre Jaz, il va avoir le droit à la tornade Alice Cullen !

Jasper Hale, le petit ami de ma sœur et accessoirement mon meilleur ami ! Age de 21 ans aussi, il étudie la médecine pour être psychologue, sa sœur Rosalie a le même âge que Alice, elle est mannequin, elle et Alice s'entendent très bien, enfin il n'y à pas qu'avec Alice, Emmett est sous le charme depuis un bout de temps déjà…

_ Tait-toi Emmett ! Ou je dis à Rosalie que tu en pince pour elle.

_ Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

_ On dirait deux gamins, soufflais-je.

_ Eddie c'est parce que t'as pas encore découvert l'amour !

_ Très drôle Emmett !

_ Est-ce que ma petite amie chérie est là ? Jasper venait de faire son apparition avec Rosalie.

_ Mon Jasper ! Cria Alice, elle enjamba son lit et se jeta sur lui en le couvrant de baisers.

_ Ohhhhh Jasper, Jasper, vient m'embrasser ! Emmett imita Alice, ce qui faisait bien rire Rosalie…

_ Tu as toujours beaucoup d'humour toi, salut Emmett, salut Edward ! Rosalie s'approcha d'Emmett et lui claqué une bise pareil pour moi.

_ Et toi tu es toujours très belle Rose. Déclara Emmett

_ Je vous emmène tous au bar, sa vous dis ? Annonça Jaz

_ C'est parti !

Une fois au bar, joie et bonne humeur sont au rendez-vous, il me manqué juste une chose : Bella.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Je ne pouvais plus attendre de poster le chapitre ! Merci pour vos encouragements ça me fait très plaisirs ! _

**POV BELLA :**

*nouveau message Alice*

_**« Viens au bar l'Eclipse, tout le monde est là, ce que tu peux être longue ! »**_

_**« J'arrive dans 5 minutes »**_

J'avais appelé mes parents afin de leur assurer que tout aller bien, qu'Alice et moi sommes bien installées. Je n'en revenais toujours pas que j'avais fais la connaissance d'Edward Cullen et je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'il soit aussi beau ! Assez pensée ! Tout le monde t'attend ! Euh... Edward aussi ? _Bien sûr que oui idiote, puisqu'il y a __**tout **__le monde ! _

Le bar était bombé, la musique _You Da One de Rihanna_ résonné dans la pièce. Le bruit des verres qui claquent, les différentes discutions, la musique, l'ambiance y est agréable !

_ BELLA ICI, BELLA YOUHOU ! Emmett était à moitié debout sur sa chaise entrain de me faire de grands signes.

Je me dirigeai vers eux, Emmett tira une chaise pour m'inviter à m'assoir. Alice était sur les genoux de son cher et tendre.

_ Il t'en faut du temps pour passer un coup de fil ! Ronchonna celle-ci

_ Alice enfin ! Je ne pense pas qu'on se connait, je suis Rosalie Hale, la sœur de Jasper. Tu es Bella ?

_ Oui, je t'ai déjà vu enfin sur les magasines et à la télévision …Enchanté !

Rosalie ria face à cette remarque, c'est vrai qu'elle commence à être connut dans le métier. Chevelure blonde lisse, yeux bleus, aucune imperfection sur le visage, une silhouette élancée, de belles forces….Elle avait tous pour réussir dans le monde de la mode.

_ C'est vrai que tu ne passes plus inaperçu maintenant ! s'exclama Edward

_ Eh ont n'est pas là pour parler de moi, mais de nos deux étudiantes.

_ Et de boire aussi ! s'écria Emmett

_ Je pense que tu as assez bu hier mon cher frère adoré !

_ En parlent d'hier comment va la rousse hum…Victoria ? Tu sais celle avec qui tu as dansé toute la nuit…

_ La ferme Emmett ! grogna Edward

_ Bon, on la passe cette commande ? Râla Jasper

Jasper et Emmett allèrent passer cette commande, Alice et Rosalie bavardèrent entre elles me laissant seule avec Edward… Un moment très embarrassent, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

_ Alors, Bella, contente d'être à la fac ?

_ Hum oui, j'ai hâte de commencer les cours, découvrir la vie sur le campus…

_ Si tu veux je peux te faire découvrir les lieux. Une visite spéciale Edward Cullen !

Il afficha son magnifique sourire, et je sentie mes rougissements venir sur mes joues.

_ C'est très gentil mais tu n'es pas obligé, je pense que tu dois avoir d'autres occupations que de faire la visite à une simple étudiante.

_ Tu n'es pas qu'une simple étudiante, tu es Bella Swan la meilleure amie de ma petite sœur d'ailleurs Bella c'est le diminutif de quel prénom ?

_ Isabella, ouais je sais ce n'est pas très commun mais c'est ma mère qui a eue cette idée !

_ Non non au contraire, c'est un très beau prénom attribué à une très belle fille…

_ Oh… Mes rougissements revenaient de plus belles.

Un silence s'installa entre nous, il me regarda avec insistance comme si il attendait quelque chose, peut être une réponse pour ça visite ?

_ Deux cocas, deux bières, une vodka et un jus d'orange pour la belle Rosalie !

Emmett déposa les boissons au centre de la table, il servit seulement Rosalie, Alice m'avait dis qu'il est attiré par elle…Tu m'étonnes !

_ Donc Bella tu étudies le journalisme aussi ? demanda celle-ci

_ Oui, le droit et la médecine très peu pour moi ! Je voudrai être rédactrice. Déclarai-je

_ Et moi je veux travailler à Vogue ! Alice sautilla sur sa chaise

_ Commence déjà ton premier jour de cours et on verra !

_ Ah ah, c'est facile pour toi t'as pas fais de grandes études Emmett !

_ Tu sais bien que j'aime pas l'école.

_ Alors pourquoi t'enseignes dans un lycée ?

_ TOURNEE GENERALE LES COPAINS ! s'écria ce dernier

_ Emmett on vient à peine de commencer à boire !

_ C'est pour éviter que les questions inutiles de ma petite sœur !

**POV EDWARD :**

Emmett et Alice ne changerons jamais… De nous trois j'ai toujours été le plus calme de la famille. J'étais sur mon piano quand eux invitèrent des amis à jouer dehors. Nous étions enfin réunis dans la même ville, quoi de mieux que la famille ? _Bella… _J'avais enfin eu un petit échange avec elle, je lui avais proposé une visite afin de mieux faire connaissance ! Assise entre Rosalie et Alice, elle paressait intimidée et fixait son verre de coca, comme elle peut être belle !

_Ok mon vieux tu deviens complètement mou ! _

_ Belli te ne dis rien, t'es malades ?

_ Laisse la tranquille Emmett ! Râlai-je

_ Oh oh, Ed' tu viens à son secours maintenant ?

_ Emmett boit et tait-toi !

Cette fois ci c'était Rosalie qui parla et il lui obéit, de nous cinq c'est la seule à qui il obéit…

…..

Le lendemain j'eu du mal à me réveiller ma tête était brouillée, une bonne douche me ferai le plus grand bien ! Une fois celle-ci terminée je m'habillai rapidement et quitta la chambre, apparemment Jasper était déjà parti. Je me rendis à mon premier cours, Ben m'attendait déjà.

_ Hey mec ça va bien ?

_ Pas mal et toi ?

_ Ouais ! C'est quoi ce sourire idiot que t'as sur le visage ?

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi mec.

_ Ne serai-ce pas une fille qui te ferais sourire comme ça ! C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question !

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Sortez vos livres page 15, nous allons commencer le programme.

Ben avait raison il y avait bien une fille qui était la cause de ce sourire, c'était bien évidemment Bella ! Je me demandais comme elle allait, si elle aimait la fac, les cours…

_Idiot ! Elle vient de commencer les cours ! _

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même ! Les cours ce passa très vite, tranquillement, j'arrivais à m'enlever Bella de la tête pour la journée.

16h30 : fin des cours et direction la bibliothèque, on est le premier jour et déjà une recherche à faire ! J'espère au moins qu'il n'y aura personne. Je pénétrais dans l'immense bâtiment, et alla vers l'accueil présenter ma carte et alla à la recherche de manuscrits… Après deux heures de travaille intensif, je me dirigeai vers le rayon des auteurs anglais quand je la vis. Elle était debout contre l'étagère en train de lire _Orgueil et préjugé_ de Jane Austen, extrêmement concentrée à sa lecture, j'analysais sa tenue : jeans simple, une chemisette rouge qui lui donnait un air d'élève studieuse, ainsi que des petits talons hauts noirs. _Magnifique…_ Aller Ed' va lui parler ! J'avançais doucement afin de ne pas lui faire peur et pris mon courage à deux mains.

_ Salut Bella !

_ Edward, tu m'as fais peur ! Ces magnifiques rougissements venaient de faire leurs apparitions.

_ Je suis désolé, je vois que tu aimes les classiques. Dis-je en désignant l'ouvrage.

_ Oui j'ai perdu le mien il y a quelque temps et je voulais le relire…encore ! J'aime beaucoup la littérature.

_En plus d'être belle elle est intelligente !_

_ C'est super ça moi aussi j'aime beaucoup, sinon ce premier jour ?

_ Oh tu sais c'est plus tôt présentation générale, programme de l'année, et un peu de cours quand même.

_ Je vois et Alice pas trop infernale ?

_ Un vrai petit ange je crois que la fac la calmée un peu. Ria-t-elle.

_ Hum tant mieux alors au fait tu as pensées à la proposition de te faire visiter la fac ?

J'étais enquecieux à l'idée de sa réponse…

_ Euh oui enfin tu es libres mardi prochain ?

_Pour toi oui ! _

_ Bien sûr ! Passes moi ton numéro de portable si tu veux bien… Maintenant c'est moi qui rougissais

Elle se pencha vers son sac pour prendre un stylo, ce qui me donna une assez belle vue sur ces fesses. Je deviens comme Emmett moi ! Et lorsqu'elle se releva, elle tira ma main et m'écrivit son numéro de téléphone.

_Jamais je ne l'effacerai !_

_ Voilà, appel moi pour fixer l'heure ! Je dois y aller à bientôt Edward.

Elle prit ces affaires et moi je restais comme ça avec son numéro à la main et mon 'sourire idiot '.

_Vivement mardi prochain._

_Voilà voilà ! Les autres chapitres seront plus long après, promis ! _

_Vos avis ? _

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir encore une fois, je vous préviens que la semaine prochaine j'aurai surement un peu de retard pour poster le chapitre car je suis pas mal occupée !_

_Merci à Aliiiice qui corrige les fautes que j'aurais pus laisser._

**POV BELLA :**

La semaine se passa vite, trop vite même ! Les cours de la fac sont vraiment très intéressants rien avoir avec ceux du lycée de Forks. Alice semblait intimidée par ses cours le premier jour mais en fait c'est tout le contraire ! Le deuxième jour, voilà que mademoiselle me présenta à tous les garçons de la classe en utilisant la technique « Hey, j'te présente Bella ! » et en me laissant seule avec le garçon, elle avait vu ça dans la série _How I Met Your Mother ! _Tous les jours, elle me disait qu'elle était impatiente d'y aller… _Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses ! _Dans un sens je la comprenais, nous étions dans quelque chose que nous aimions, notre passion commune, notre futur métier ! En aucun cas je ne regrettais ma décision d'être venue ici avec Alice… De plus cela m'avait permise de faire l'agréable rencontre d'Edward Cullen, cet être si parfait qui m'avait proposé de me faire une visite guidée de la fac à ces côtés… _Que demander de plus ! _Le fait qu'il me demande mon numéro de téléphone m'avait totalement chamboulé !

***FLACH BACK :***

_C'est la bouche grande ouverte que je rentrais dans la chambre en découvrant Alice à califourchon sur Jasper en train de se faire des mamours… J'aurai voulu éviter ce spectacle !_

__ Bella ! S'exclama Alice, elle se releva en réajustant sa robe._

__ Alice ! Dis-je d'une voix ironique._

__ Euh, je pensais que tu renterais plus tard…_

__ Ok ! Dis que tu ne voulais pas me voir ! _

__ Mais non Bella, tu nous à juste surpris. Cette fois si c'était Jaz qui venait de s'exprimer_

_Il était tout aussi gêné. Alice quant à elle me regarda avec insistance et se releva à toute vitesse._

__ Jaz faut que tu sortes ! Dépêches toi ! _

__ Euh Alice ? Comme moi, il était stupéfait par la réaction de sa chère et tendre._

__ Y'a pas de Alice qui tiennent allez mon chéri, je dois parler de choses importantes avec Bells ! _

_Elle ramassa ses quelques affaires qui traînaient par terre et le poussa vers la sortie en lui jetant ses affaires._

__ Je t'aime mon chou, je t'appelle demain ! _

__ Alice att…._

_Trop tard Alice lui avait claqué la porte au nez et se retourna vers moi avec une sorte de sourire sadique…_

__ DIS MOI TOUT ! JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ! _

_ _Euh tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?_

__ Premièrement tu as les yeux qui brillent. Deuxièmement tu avais la bouche grande ouverte quand tu as débarqué. Troisièmement tes joues sont rouges. Conclusion tu as rencontrée quelqu'un de très charmant à qui tu lui as donné ton numéro de téléphone ! _

_Comment savait-elle tout ça ?_

__ Euh oui tu n'as peut-être pas tout à fait tord… _

__ Alors qui ? ! Alec ?_

__ Non._

__ Erik ?_

__ Non plus._

__ Jacob ? _

__ Non !_

__ Matthieu ? _

__ C'est qui ça ?_

__ Tu ne m'aides pas du tout ! Alors dis moi qui ! _

__ C'estEdwardtonfrèreàquij'aidonnémonnuméro…_

__ En anglais ça donne quoi ? _

__ C'est Edward ton frère._

_Aucune réponse, aucune réaction…Alice était restée bouche bée._

__... Dis quelque chose Alice ! _

__ MA MEILLEURE AMIE AVEC MON GRAND FRERE MAIS C'EST GENIAL !_

_Quoi ?_

__ Euh Alice doucement, c'est juste pour une simple visite de la fac tu sais._

__ A d'autre ! J'ai bien vu comment il te regardait, petite coquine tu m'avais cachée ça hein ! Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil._

__ Tu te fais des films ma vieille ! _

__ Ouais, ouais ! Alors maintenant tu m'expliques tout ! _

***FIN DU FLASH BACK* :**

Voilà comment Alice avait appris que son frère voulait sympathiser avec moi. Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi, samedi soir, les gens normaux, eux, sortent avec leurs amis pour s'amuser…Pas moi ! Je préfère rester à la fac ce qui avait provoquée une crise de la part d'Alice qui me disait que j'allais devenir associable ! Cette dernière sortie de la salle de bain toute pomponnée.

_ Comme tu ne veux pas sortir ce soir je mange en ville avec Jaz !

_ Hum oui j'ai remarqué ça à ta tenue.

_ Ma tenue est très bien, mademoiselle l'associable.

_ Je n'ai pas dis le contraire, mademoiselle l'excentrique.

Telle une gamine elle me tira la langue et alla devant un miroir se refaire une beauté.

_ T'es à peine sorties de la salle de bain que tu te refais une beauté ?

Pas le temps de répliquer car on venait de frapper à la porte, qu'Alice se précipita sur celle-ci et enlaça Jasper comme si elle venait de le retrouver.

_ Alice pas si fort… Salut Bella je te la ramène avant minuit !

_ Ou pas ! Allez bonne soirée…l'associable !

Elle claqua la porte en me laissant toute seule._ J'aurai peut-être dû sortir finalement…_

Tant pis ! Je me reposai en regardant la télévision, vraiment rien d'intéressant ! Je sursautai quand mon portable vibra, qui ça peut bien être ?

*nouveau message : numéro inconnu_*_

_**« Salut Bella c'est Edward, hum toujours ok pour la visite ? »**_

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !

_**« Hey, bien sûr que oui, à quelle heure on se retrouve ? »**_

_**« A la fin des cours ? Je finis à 16h30 et toi ? »**_

_**« Pas de problème je finis à 16h00. »**_

_**« Ok alors retrouvons nous devant la bibliothèque à 16h40 **__**J**__** »**_

_**« Pas de problème ! ) »**_

Fin de la conversation, je ne savais plus quoi dire et lui non plus apparemment ! C'est peut-être mieux comme ça…J'avais attendus toute la semaine son message avec impatience. C'est avec un sourire que je me couchais en me répétant cette phrase : _Vivement mardi, vivement mardi !_

**POV EDWARD :**

J'avais enfin eu le courage d'envoyer ce putain de message ! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Les bras croisés au-dessus de ma tête je repensais à cette rencontre inattendu à la bibliothèque et à la visite de mardi…_Vivement mardi !_ J'eus un sursaut quand on téléphone vibra, Bella m'a répondu ?

*nouveau message Maman*

_**« Bonsoir mon chéri, comment ça va ? Tu pourrais passer avec ton frère et ta sœur le week-end prochain ? »**_

Ok l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit…

_**« Bonsoir je vais bien. Je leur demanderai, je te tiens au courant. »**_

_**« D'accord bisous bonne soirée mon chéri ! » **_

Ce n'était peut-être pas les sms que j'attendais, mais savoir que nous serons tous réunis le week-end prochain est toujours une bonne nouvelle. Bella sortirait de ma tête, qui sait ! C'est le cœur léger que je me couchais.

_ MERDE !

_ Jazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzeu, portes moi s'ton dos mon amoooouuuuuuuuur !

_ Attends Alice….

Je me réveillais en sursaut et allumais la lumière, je découvris mon meilleur ami qui avait sa chemise à moitié ouverte, ses cheveux en désordre et sa joue couverte du rouge à lèvre de ma sœur. Quant à elle sa tenue était froissée, son chignon laissé quelques mèches folles et ses lèvres gonflées…

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ T'es pas sortis ?

_ Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Edwaaard mon frère préféré ! Tu sais qu'j't'aime Beucoupppppp !

Ma sœur se jeta sur le lit de Jasper en me divagant.

_ Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit comme ça ?

_ Euh elle a peut-être un peu forcé sur l'alcool…

_ Et tu ne pouvais pas la ramener à Emmett ou Rosalie ?

_ Bah on voulait faire un autre projet… Tu vois ?

_ Euh … ?

_ Eddie ! On penser qu't'allais sortir, mais nan tu vois ? Alors Jazi et moi on voulait s'envoyer en l'air mais nan parce que t'es là, t'es comme Bella toi parce qu'elle, aussi elle sort pas !

_ Ne jamais donner de l'alcool à Alice !

Malgré ce petit incident je dormis comme un loir, le week-end se passa très vite. Nous étions lundi matin c'est parti pour une nouvelle semaine, qui dit semaine, dit jours, qui dit jours, dit mardi ! Je crois que je n'avais jamais aimé autant le mardi ! Je me rendis à mon premier cours de la journée, j'essayais de me concentrer sur les paroles du professeur avec difficulté, ça rentrais quand même !

…..

La journée se termina enfin ! L'attente est vraiment longue, entre Jazz qui ne se remet pas de sa soirée de samedi, Alice qui n'arrivait toujours pas à décuver et les appels d'Emmett qui me demandait conseil pour 'séduire' Rosalie…_ Depuis quand je suis expert sur ça moi ! _De toute façon Rosalie avait d'après les médias un coup avec Royce King, célèbre business man il avait eu de nombreuse conquête. Le tour de Rosalie est apparemment arrivé au grand dame d'Emmett et qui avait aussi provoqué la colère de Jasper qui lui interdisait de sortir avec ce type…Mais Rosalie ne voulait rien savoir ! _Entre toutes ces histoires je devrais écrire un livre moi ! _Je décidai de me coucher en espérant que le temps passe plus vite.

….

_ Je vous laisses à jeudi, n'oubliez pas interrogation sur le cours !

Je me précipitai pour quitter la classe et marchais d'un pas accéléré jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Arrivé devant celle-ci, je l'aperçus. Elle était belle, encore plus belle que d'habitude ! Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir vu.

_ Décidément c'est moi qui te vois toujours en premier !

Elle eue un sursaut et se retourna pour m'offrir un magnifique sourire.

_ Hum oui je crois bien ! Tu es en avances dis donc.

_ Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule…

_ J'espère que tu n'as pas séché les cinq dernières minutes de ton cours !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, prête pour la visite ?

Je lui tendais mon bras droit pour qu'elle s'y accroche. Pendant un court instant elle hésita mais pris mon bras quand même, heureux je commençais ma visite dans quelques bâtiments et autres. Elle semblait intéressée par ce que je lui disais chose rare chez les filles que je côtoyais habituellement qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à mon physique… La visite était très agréable au côté de Bella, elle me fascinait beaucoup ! Je découvris que nous avons quelques points communs notamment sur la littérature.

_ Tu fais ça souvent ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Des visites spéciales !

_ Ah ça, hum pas vraiment.

L'horloge au-dessus de la bibliothèque nous indiqua 18h00, j'étais déçu que ce soit fini aussi vite.

_ Bon je crois que je vais rentrer…

_Trouve une solution pour qu'elle reste ! _

_ Euh…je…euh…Tu voudrais aller manger un morceau avec moi ?

Dis oui je t'en supplie.

_ Je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre ton temps, tu m'as…

_ Pas du tout Bella ! Allez dis oui …

_ Bon c'est d'accord !

Bella se laissait guider et je l'emmenai jusqu'à ma voiture, elle parut étonnée quand je lui ouvris la porte de la voiture et y grimpa. C'est peut-être un peu ringard mais mes parents nous avaient toujours appris à être polis et pour Emmett et moi à être galant.

_Pour Emmett il faisait de gros efforts des fois ! Des fois…_

_ Tu aimes la cuisine italienne ?

_ Oui, j'ai des origines italiennes j'te signale !

_ Hum je crois que j'ai vu ça dans ton prénom.

Une fois arrivés devant le restaurant, j'emmenais Bella à l'intérieur . J'avais découvert ce restau avec Emmett , Rose, Alice et Jasper. Entre un couple qui se bécote toute la soirée et votre frère qui essaye de séduire celle qui lui plait laissez moi vous dire que je me suis senti bien seul ce soir là ! Mais là j'étais avec Bella, rien que nous deux, j'avais cet espoir d'en connaître un peu plus sur elle.

_ Une table pour deux s'il vous plait.

_ Suivez-moi.

Installés à la table, je nous commandais ce qui avait de meilleur, sous le regard sur-étonné de Bella.

_ Edward tu… Tu te rencontres que ça peut être chers tu sais !

_ Pas grave Bella, dis moi un peu plus sur toi.

_ Ma vie n'est vraiment pas intéressante Edward.

_ Allez !

_ Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, fille de Charli et Renée Swan. Mon père est shérif et ma mère ne travail pas, je n'ai pas de frère et sœur, ma meilleure amie est comme tu peux le savoir Alice... Hum… j'aime bien la cuisine d'ailleurs c'était moi qui cuisinée chez moi ! Ma couleur préféré … ça dépend des jours je dois dire ! J'aime aussi la littérature mais tu le sais déjà, la musique un peu de tout à toi maintenant et tu es obligé !

_ Hum, Edward Anthony Cullen, fils du docteur et de la décoratrice Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Un grand frère, une petite sœur. Mon meilleur ami est le petit ami de ma sœur. J'aime aussi la cuisine et oui j'ai un talent caché ! Pour la musique j'aime surtout la musique classique, je joue du piano, ma couleur préféré c'est le bleu !

_ Très intéressant votre vie monsieur Cullen !

_ Comme la votre mademoiselle Swan !

_ Voilà vos plats : Foie de veau aux rigatonis, oranges et brocoli et pour vous Spaghettis aux saints Jacques, asperges et bettes ! Buon appetito !

_ Grazie !

Bella n'osait pas toucher son assiette et avait les yeux fixés dessus.

_ Tu ne manges pas ?

_ Si mais, Edward l'assiette et très belle je n'ose pas manger !

J'éclatai de rire face à sa déclaration ! Pourtant je ne l'avais pas emmené dans un restaurant de luxe !

_ Arrête de te moquer, ce n'est pas drôle !

_ Bella c'est fait pour manger !

_ Je le sais monsieur le futur avocat.

_ Je plaisante Bella et…Tu es plus tôt très mignonne quand tu te mets en colère.

_ Euh…Bah...euh…

_ De rien ! Mange et j'arrête de t'embêter.

Elle planta sa fourchette dans ses pâtes, la dirigea vers sa bouche et mâcha énergiquement et me lançai un regard de braise. _Arrête de me regarder comme ça !_

_ Sinon une petite amie dans ta vie ?

_ Non, je te l'aurai dis dans la 'description de ma vie' Bella.

_ Alors une fille qui t'intéresse ?

Je m'étouffai avec ma viande et attrapa mon verre d'eau pour boire une gorgée sous le regard stupéfait de Bella !

_ Je prends ça pour un oui alors !

_ Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de surprenante Isabella…

_Voilà voilà fin du chapitre 3 _

_Vos avis __J__ ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Hello ! Oui je sais désolée du retard, mais maintenant avec les cours je pense publier toutes les deux semaines. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs…mais je ne vous abandonnes pas ! Merci à tout le monde pour vos magnifiques reviews !_

**Remerciements aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lolivamp :**_ Oui notre Edward est guimauve mais…c'est pas grave :p _

**ElsRambaldi :**_ Hum…oui j'ai vus ça après avoir mis mon chapitre mais j'arrive pas à corriger directement sur le site ! Merci beaucoup sinon __J_

**POV BELLA :**

La soirée était parfaite ! Edward est vraiment parfait, avec lui je me sens bien, durant toute la soirée il s'était intéressé à moi me posant toutes sortes de questions. J'avais rarement rencontré des garçons comme cela. _C'est vrai qu'entre Mike et Tyler_ _et compagnie, Edward avait dépassé le stade de la perfection !_

_ Regarde une gazelle avec un lion devant toi Bella !

_ QUOI ?

Je regardais devant moi et vis qu'il n'y avait qu'une file de voitures qui klaxonnaient et une fine pluie sur le pare-brise, Edward éclata de rire.

_ T'aurais vu ta tête !

_ Arrête c'est vraiment pas drôle ! Lui dis-je en tirant la langue.

_ J'aime quand je te surprends dans tes pensées ma belle ! me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_Il m'a appelé « ma belle » ! _Reprends-toi, fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu !

_ Hum c'est vrai qu'une gazelle et un lion à New York c'est peu commun.

_ Non tu crois ?

Arrivés à la fac, il se détacha très vite et m'ouvrit la porte comme tout à l'heure tel un gentleman. Parfait.

_ Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre. Il plaça son bras autour de mes épaules en m'invitant à entrer dans le bâtiment.

Vraiment parfait. Aucun de nous n'avait prononcé un mot nous étions bien, seul le bruit de mes talons qui claquaient sur le sol cassé le silence. Les couloirs étaient à peine éclairés, tant mieux car j'étais vraiment stressée, je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais que lui-dire : j'ai passé une bonne soirée ? Merci de la visite à plus mon pote ! Au revoir Edward à la prochaine ! _Abandonne ces phrases… _

_ Bon j'ai accomplis mon devoir. J'ai passé une excellente soirée Bella.

_ Euh…Beu'h…

_ C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ? dit-il avec un magnifique sourire.

_ N'importe quoi, je suis fatiguée voilà tout !

_ Alors je ne vais pas t'occuper plus longtemps…

_ Tu ne me déranges pas, euh, merci pour cette soirée j'espère te revoir bientôt Edward.

_ Techniquement nous sommes dans la même fac, je suis le frère de ta meilleure amie donc …oui !

_ Arrête un peu de te moquer de moi.

_ Bonne nuit Bella.

Et là mon corps ne m'appartenait plus et avançait tout droit vers lui, et y déposa un minuscule baiser sur sa joue…Je dois être rouge écarlate !

_ Merci on se voit demain ma belle !

Il partit d'un pas accéléré je dirais, pourquoi je l'avais embrassé ? J'ai sûrement dû lui faire peur, quelle idiote ! Bref mis à part ce petit incident tout à été parfait…Je me retournais et incérais ma clef dans la serrure et pénétrais dans la chambre qui était plongée dans le noir, Alice à dû sortir avec Jaz'… encore! _Ils sont vraiment accros ces deux là depuis qu'ils ce sont retrouvés !_ Je posais mes affaires, allumais la lumière et m'allongeais sur mon lit en repensant à cette soirée si merveilleuse…Quand soudain ma porte s'ouvrit à grande volet et se referma aussitôt. Rosalie était là, tout essoufflée, ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, elle avait ses yeux rouges.

_ Rosalie mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? M'exclamais-je en me relevant de mon lit douillé.

_ Ecoute j'ai besoin de rester un peu ici, pas longtemps je t'assure ! Pitié je peux rester ? Ses mains parfaitement manucurées étaient croisées et ses yeux rouges me fixèrent comme si j'allais lui sauver la vie.

_ Mais oui tu es la bienvenue, mais….pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? Je peux t'aider ?

_ Non, rien, laisse… Puis-je aller dans la salle de bain s'il te plait ? me demanda-t-elle

_ Oui c'est là. Lui dis-je en désignent la porte.

_ Merci et Bella ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ne dis rien à Jasper s'il te plait, ni à personne. Elle me fixa avec insistance.

_ Je serais une tombe !

Elle lâcha son petit sac, me fixa encore une fois et me dit :

_ Ne prononce pas ça…S'il te plait.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain et s'enferma à clef. _Ca, c'est fait ! _Il était 21h45, cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle était enfermée là-dedans et Alice allait sûrement bientôt rentrée et si elle ne veut pas voir Jaz', elle devrait se dépêcher merde ! Moi je veux aller dormir aussi ! Que faire ? Lui dire qu'il y à la feu ? Qu'Emmett arrive bientôt ? Bon simplement lui dire de sortir rapidement… Je m'approchais de la porte et frappa trois coups énergiques.

_ Rosalie ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais si tu ne veux pas voir Jaz' tu devrais te dép…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Rosalie toute pomponnée.

_ Je suis désolée mais j'avais besoin de…reprendre mes esprits, j'ai eu une fin de soirée très…mouvementée.

_ Euh…

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de parler Bella, merci de m'avoir prêtée ta salle de bain et de m'avoir ouvert ta porte. Tu m'as sauvée la vie vraiment ! Je vais te laisser, bonne soirée à bientôt !

Rose ouvrit la porte et la referma en m'adressant un sourire. Je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer, même si je la connais pas forcément mais elle cachait quelque chose … Bon c'est tout pour ce soir Bell's trop d'émotions en une soirée ça use ! Avec une force incroyable je mis mon pyjama pas très sexy (un lion qui enlace un agneau et le short avec des petites fleurs) tant pis ! Je me glissai dans mes draps avec deux choses en tête : la soirée avec d'Edward et la visite inattendue de Rosalie.

….

Je planais à quinze mille sur mon plateau repas, nous étions à la pause déjeuner, ma fourchette dans une main, l'autre soutenait ma tête j'observais la cafète de temps en temps. Alice ne cessait de parler, comme à son habitude, de Jasper.

_ Tu es d'accord alors ?

Je me réveille avec un sursaut qui fait trembler mon assiette.

_ Euh ouais, tout à fait d'accord !

_ Tu viens de te prendre une journée ENTIERE de SHOPPING INTENSIF BELLA !

_ Ohhhhh non Al' tu n'es quand même pas sérieuse là ?

_ Tu m'as dis que tu étais d'accord à ma question donc….Shopping samedi prochain avec Rosalie et moi.

_ Alice, je ne t'avais pas écoutée et j'ai répondu comme ça !

_ Oui j'avais remarqué ça depuis pas mal de temps ! Mais c'est non négociable, tu vas donc venir avec nous et me passer le début de la recherche qu'on doit faire sur les 5 derniers attentats.

_ Tu me forces à aller à une de tes sorties shopping et je dois en plus te passer ma recherche !

_ Et tu dois me dire comment s'est passée ta visite spéciale qui s'est transformée en diner romantique !

_ Ce n'était pas un diner romantique Alice et comment tu sais ça toi ?

_ Parce que ce matin je suis allée torturée mon frère pour savoir son point de vue sur cette soirée… Et dire bonjour à mon Jasper ! Bon allez comment tu as trouvée cette visite/soirée et mon frère ?

_ Tu es vraiment cinglées…ce n'était qu'un diner entre deux amis qui échangeaient des banalités et ton frère est…hum...

_Quoi ? Magnifique, parfait, sexy… ?_

_ Charmant !

_ On parle de moi ?

Edward était là accompagné de Jasper, ce dernier me salua et enlaça sa bien aimée comme si cela faisait un million d'années qu'ils ne se sont pas vus ! Edward lui vient tout droit vers moi et sans hésiter prit la chaise à côté de moi et me lança son magnifique sourire _encore !_

_ Alors comme ça je suis charmant ?

_ Non en fait je te trouve stupide et arrogeant !

_ Vraiment ? Tu me blesses là …Moi qui croyais que tu étais gentille !

_ Moi qui croyait que tu étais le plus mature des Cullen mais en fait tu es pareil qu'Emmett et Alice ! Et tu ne m'as pas dis bonjour ce matin !

_ Excuse moi, Bonjour, et je rigolais tu es très sympa j'ai voulu imiter Emmett mais sans grand succès.

_ Reste comme tu es, je n'ai pas envie que mon nouvel ami soit comme son frère et sa petite sœur par pitié !

_ Hum tu as raison… Ca va on vous dérange pas trop là ?

Alice et Jasper nous regardaient avec un regarde amusé, d'habitude c'est eux qu'on surprend !

_ On parle c'est tout !

_ Ouais, ouais je vous ai à l'œil hein ! lança Alice en faisant un clin d'œil

_ Tu es vraiment folle ma chère sœur, sinon tu viens avec Em' ce week-end ?

_ Bien sûr qu'elle vient, sa valise est déjà prête !

Jasper ria face à cette remarque. Malheureusement la sonnerie nous indiqua que le déjeuner était terminé et qu'il fallait se remettre au travail. Edward m'accompagna pour remettre mon plateau et insista pour m'accompagner à ma salle de cours. C'est entre les différents élèves qu'Edward essaya avec du mal de rester à côté de moi. Quand tout à coup je fus bousculée par quelqu'un.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu vas ? cria Edward

Les élèves s'arrêtèrent pour nous regarder.

_ Edward comme on se retrouve ! Mais dis moi c'est qui cette jeune fille ?

_ James dégage !

Le dit James était blond, cheveux coupés court il avait un tatouage sur son bras gauche, il avait aussi l'air très musclé rien qu'à voir ces bras ! Il me regarda avec un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Je me collais de plus en plus à Edward, ce dernier mit ces bras autour de moi.

_ Tu pourrais nous présenter quand même ! Je suis James et tu es ?

_ Euh…Be...

_ Que c'est mignon elle tremble, on dirait que je lui fais peur !

_ Tu fais peur à tout le monde ! Barre toi et ne la touche pas !

_ On se retrouvera mec, et toi aussi _**ma Bella**_ très bientôt !

Et il partit comme ça. Les élèves reprirent leur chemin vers leur salle respective.

_ Je suis désolé pour ça !

_ C'est rien…merci ! Je pense qu'on doit aller en cours Edward.

_ Hum oui… Je ne sais pas si on se verra, comme je pars chez mes parents ce week-end… Je t'enverrai un message.

_ Pas de problème, à bientôt !

**POV EDWARD :**

Je la regardais partir devant moi essayant de ne plus penser à l'incident avec James. Ce mec était en 6ème année de médecine…Et il était loin d'être bête ce connard ! Sa famille était extrêmement riche, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait : argent, belles voitures, drogues, filles… J'espère qu'il oubliera Bella assez vite car cet enfoiré est capable de tout quand il veut quelque chose !

_ Ed' tu vas être en retard grouille Ben t'attends !

_ Oui.

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et longea le couloir, sur la courte route entre la classe et le couloir j'aperçus un groupe de fille blonde…_Anciennes conquêtes !_ Ces anciennes conquêtes n'étaient pas vraiment intelligentes, je suis plus tôt adepte des relations d'un soir du genre : viens que je te mette dans mon lit et le lendemain sort de chez moi ! Elles avaient un physique pas désagréable à regarder certes ! Mais, maintenant, depuis que j'ai fais la rencontre de Bella je n'ai plus envie de tout ça, bon ok je ne suis pas encore là de me marier et avoir des enfants !

_ Hey ma poule dépêche monsieur Banner est là ! M'appela Jasper.

_ Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? Et pourquoi t'es là, tu es en médecine ! Répondis-je.

_ Depuis que tu deviens tout mou quand Bella est là et t'occupes, d'ailleurs va falloir une discussion entre mec. Il me lança un clin d'œil et partit dans sa classe respective.

_Plus tard dans la soirée :_

Cahiers et classeurs éparpillés sur mon bureau, je révisais comme un malade afin d'obtenir une excellente note. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que je nageais, assez bien, dans mes copies ! Je levais mes bras pour m'étirer, ça fait du bien de décompresser…

_ Toc toc c'est moi mec ! M'annonça Jasper.

On ne peut jamais être seul ici…

_ Quoi ? L'agressai-je.

_ Calme toi mec, alors tout va comme tu veux ?

_ Viens en au but !

_ Ce rencard avec Bella, raconte ! Tu l'as emmenée dans un restau' j'y crois pas, toi Edward Cullen le mec qui cherche juste une fille avec qui baiser pour une nuit !

_ Les gens changent… Non ? Ecoute je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, c'est elle qui me fait cet effet je ne sais pas j'ai envie d'être … différent ?

_ Tu ne serais pas sous le charme des beaux yeux de Bella toi ! Je te l'accorde elle est pas mal même bien foutu dis donc !

_ EH ! T'as Alice, ne commence pas à lui faire des infidélités je t'ai à l'œil avec Emmett !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je suis accros à ta sœur tu sais.

_ J'ai vu ça tout à l'heure dans les couloirs, franchement c'était limite si vous vous ne léchez pas le visage ! On est plus au collège.

_ Hum comment dire, t'as sœur est dans la zone 'rouge' et comme on ne peut pas vraiment faire quelque chose… On se roule des pelles toute la sainte journée ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Putain Jaz c'est ma sœur dont tu parles là ! Arrête.

_ Bref ne déconne pas avec Bella, c'est une fille bien.

Il me regardait avec insistance pour me faire comprendre que c'était sérieux.

_ Je sais ! Je comptais l'inviter ce week-end mais je suis chez mes parents…

_ Fais lui la conversation par sms, c'est ce que j'ai fais avec Alice.

_ Alors c'était toi le mec qui je cite : « est trop canon et qui n'arrête pas de me parler » je comprends pourquoi vous avez mis ce pseudo afin qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas !

_ Trop canon hein ? Vivement que ta sœur n'a plus ces ré…

_ STOP ! Je t'en supplie, arrête !

_ Ok ok … Et avec James ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

_ L'ignorer tant qu'il ne s'approche pas de Bella je ne fais rien, sinon j'aviserai !

_ Je serais avec toi mon pote !

Il me lança un coup de poing viril sur l'épaule qui ne me fit strictement rien. Jasper s'allongea sur son lit pour lire un livre sur la guerre civil, une passion qu'il a depuis des années ! Je soupirais et rangeais mes cahiers et surfais sur internet pour voir les nouvelles sur Facebook…. 6 nouveaux demande d'amis…que des ex, comme d'habitude, sauf que la sixième ne faisait pas partie de ce groupe ! C'était Bella ! J'acceptai sa demande avec excitation et m'empressais de regarder ses photos : Bella en vacance en Floride avec Alice elles portaient des lunettes de soleil. Bella qui tire la langue, Bella qui portent des tenues d'été/d'hiver aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres ! Même chez mes parents je pourrais l'admirer sur ces photos…_Putain je deviens comme Jasper mous de chez mous !_

_Vendredi soir :_

_ ALICE !

Emmett était dans la voiture au volant et klaxonnait comme un malade après Alice qui était trop occupée à embrasser Jasper ! Moi j'avais mon bras posé sur la vitre et ma tête qui reposait sur ma main. Alice avait enfin décidée de lâcher son bien aimé, après un énième baiser, et monta dans la voiture en faisait de grand signe au carreau à Jasper.

_ Bon on peut y aller ? Papa va encore dire que je conduis trop lentement !

_ Oui oui allé ! Avant que j'ai envie d'aller le revoir.

Emmett démarra à toute vitesse. Alice se pencha pour allumer la radio et la régla sur une chaîne. Une fine pluie se repend sur le paysage, rouler de nuit était une chose dont nous avons l'habitude avec Emmett ! Alice dormait à l'arrière, sa tête était posée sur la vitre et sa bouche était ouverte. Son bras gauche soutenait sa tête. Emmett jeta un rapide coup d'œil et éclata de rire !

_ Prends la en photo, j'aurais du dossier pour envoyer à Jaz' !

_ Pas de soucis !

_Quoi on peut rigoler un peu non ? _

Je pris mon portable et effectua la photo avec grand plaisir ! Peut être qu'avec ça j'aurais des renseignements sur Bella ? Qui sait !

_Voilà voilà !_

_Bon la fin est un peu…Hop ! Le prochain chapitre commencera par le pov d'Edward pour continuer la scène )_

_Bisous bisous merci encore ! _


	5. Chapter 5

**POV EDWARD :**

C'est en pleine nuit que nous arrivons enfin chez nous ! La route était longue, très longue. Emmett se gara dans l'allée principale, la lumière de l'entrée s'alluma immédiatement et mon père accompagné de ma mère en robe de chambre, très classe comme à leur habitude, sortaient de leur précieuse maison. Mon père qui avait son bras gauche sur les épaules de ma mère n'avait pas trop changé et ma mère était toujours aussi belle.

_ Mes enfants vous êtes enfin arrivés ! s'exclama ma mère.

Emmett sortit de la voiture en même temps que moi, je pris les valises pendant qu'Emmett portait Alice !

_ Ouais si l'autre naine avait lâché son Jasounet on serait arrivé depuis longtemps !

_ Emmett enfin ! Un peu de respect pour ta sœur, elle est amoureuse !

_ Pour l'instant elle joue à la belle au bois dormant !

Ma mère lui lança une petite tape sur la tête et emmena Emmett et Alice à l'intérieure. Mon père me regarda avec un drôle d'air.

_ Tu as changé.

_ Comment ça j'ai changé ? Papa tu viens à peine de me revoir.

_ Je suis ton père peut-être que ça joue, mais je n'aime pas l'Edward égoïste qui couche à droite à gauche.

Ok ça c'est directe !

Je ne dis rien, et partis directement dans ma chambre avec les valises. En rentrant dans la maison je me suis souvenu de tous les souvenirs, et notamment la fois où Alice avait prononcée le prénom de Bella…

FLASH BACK :

Alice pianota à toute vitesse sur son téléphone portable, elle était calée dans le canapé avec une couverture. Emmett regardait son match de foot en criant comme un malade ! Mes parents regardaient Alice avec de grands yeux.

_ Ma chérie…

Alice leva enfin son regard vers mes parents et leur adressa un sourire.

_ Oui papa ?

_ Maman et moi voudrions savoir avec qui tu passes des heures à parler ? Si c'est Jasper, tu devrais prendre un peu de distance…

_ Même si ce garçon est très bien ! Rajouta ma mère.

_ Mais âgé de trois ans de plus qu'elle Esmée !

_ Carlisle on en a déjà parlé !

_ Ouais papa c'est un bon gars. S'exclama Emmett.

Mon père me lança un regard pour avoir vérification de cet aveu. Si Jasper avait été une mauvaise fréquentation jamais mes parents ne m'auraient autorisé à le voir.

_ Papa c'est mon meilleur ami ! Tu sais très bien comment il est !

_ C'est Bella.

Mes parents, Emmett et moi se retournâmes vers Alice qui nous regardâmes avec un regard simplet.

_ Bella ?

_ Bah ouais, Bella ma meilleure amie ! Elle vient d'arriver à Forks, tu sais c'est la fille de Charlie !

_ Bella ? La Bella dont tu parles depuis tout ce temps ?

_ Ouais, elle m'aide en cours, une fille très intelligente ! Et mon Jaz aussi est intelligent, je fréquente qui je veux papa !

_ Hum…

FIN DU FLACH BACK :

Les bras sous ma tête, je repensais à ce moment. Si on m'avait dit que la dite Bella me ferait devenir aussi mou qu'un marshmallow, j'aurais éclaté de rire devant cette personne ! Demain j'essayerai d'avoir des informations à travers Alice…et peut-être lui parler par sms ! Peut-être… C'est sur cette pensé que je succombais dans les bras de Morphée.

Le bip du réveil, avec les rayons du soleil étaient un mélange très désagréable pour un réveil ! J'ouvris un œil, puis deux et aperçus Alice qui était à deux centimètres de moi et m'observait !

_ ALICE ?

_ Bonjour à toi aussi mon frère chéri !

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je remis ma couverture sur moi.

_ Oh ne fais pas ta chochotte, j'ai déjà vu des mecs nus !

_ Alice…Depuis quand tu m'observes comme ça ?

_ Depuis 30 minutes, tu sais que tu ressembles à maman et que tu ronfles un peu !

_ … ?

_ Ouais donc je suis là parce que tu as une photo de moi qui n'est pas à mon avantage !

_ Comment tu sais ça toi ?

_ C'est Emmett, alors voilà je te propose un marché tout à fait raisonnable, tu supprimes cette photo immonde et en échange je te dis tout ce que tu veux sur Bella ! J'ai bien vu ton petit jeu, tu l'aimes bien ma Bella !

Alice s'assit sur le bord de mon lit les bras croisés en pyjama. Etant petits nous parlons souvent elle et moi de beaucoup de choses, Emmett lui venait nous interrompre pour nous annoncer le petit déjeuner.

_ Hum d'accord ! On en parle quand ?

_ Maintenant, au moins je suis sûre que tu supprimeras cette photo au plus vite ! Alors Jasper m'avait dis que Bella te plaisait beaucooooooooooooup !

Putain le traitre !

_ Alors écoute moi bien, elle aime les choses simples et le romantisme ! Les bads boys ce n'est pas sont truc, donc oublie le côté je couche à droite à gauche ! De plus, même si tu es mon frère je ne me gênerais pas de te faire subir la honte, si tu lui ferais du mal lorsque vous sortirez ensemble ! Elle aime la musique aussi mais ça tu le sais, donc remets toi à jouer au piano après cette discussion, ensuite la semaine qui arrive, on organise une sortie en boite, je vais faire de Bella, plus magnifique que jamais ! Toi tu te tiendras à carreau et pas comme la dernière fois, où tu avais dragué la moitié des blondes et couchait avec certaines dans les toilettes !

_ Euh Alice, même si je lui demandais de sortir avec elle, elle refusera, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit intéressée par moi !

Alice s'approcha de moi et me frappa, sans me faire mal, sur la tête.

_ Réfléchis elle t'a donné son numéro, elle a accepté ta visite et le restaurant et elle t'a même donné un bisou sur la joue ! C'est très rare qu'elle soit comme ça avec les mecs !

_ Attends…Tu savais pour le bisou ? Mon dieu Alice quel moyen as-tu utilisé pour la torturer ?

_ Secret défense ! Maintenant nous allons déjeuner, tu vas faire ton jogging, prendre une bonne douche, passer du temps avec les parents et en même temps de toute ces activités tu vas réfléchir à ce que tu vas lui dire, Ok ?

_ Euh…Oui !

_ Très bien ! On mange maintenant, j'ai faim !

Elle roula sur mon lit, balança ses pieds pour atteindre le sol et une fois debout elle me fit un sourire et sortit de ma chambre. Ma sœur est folle !

Une chose est sûre : j'ai intérêt à mettre toutes les chances de mon côté si je veux être avec Bella ! Je sortis de mon lit et me dirigeais vers mon dressing pour enfiler un jogging, baskets et un tee-shirt gris. Pour me donner un peu de courage je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner avec ma famille. Arrivé à la cuisine, j'ai cru que j'étais retombé en enfance…Ma mère était aux fourneaux apprêtée de son tablier, mon père lisait son journal avec ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, Alice était collée à son magasine de mode et mangeait en même temps, quant à Emmett il se goinfrait de pancakes.

_ Emmett arrête de manger comme un porc !

_ J'manche poo com' un porchre !

_ On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Ma mère le menaça avec sa spatule. Oh, bonjour mon chéri ! Bien dormi ?

_ Bonjour, bien dormi ! Je m'installais près de mon père qui m'adressa un sourire chaleureux.

_ Tu veux quoi ? Pancakes, céréales, gâteaux, confiture ?

_ Humm je vais prendre des fruits avec du jus d'orange, je vais faire un jogging.

_ Très bien.

Ma mère me donna une tonne de fruit et me servit un grand verre de jus d'orange pressé. L'ambiance était agréable, j'avais l'impression d'avoir 15 ans le samedi matin avant da vaquer à nos occupations. Sauf qu'à cette époque je ne savais pas que Bella était si exceptionnelle, si belle, si intéressante ! J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer de manger et de ne pas trop tarder pour mon jogging matinal. C'est sous l'ambiance chaleureuse que je que quittais le foyer familial et m'investissais dans mon jogging. Je mis mes écouteurs, démarrais la musique des Blacks Eyed Peas : Rock that body et repris un rythme régulier. Putain mon gars ce n'est pas une conversation avec une fille qui te fait peur ? Bah si… Un simple sms me fait trembler comme une mauviette ! Pourtant avec les filles j'ai toujours été très à l'aise ! Y à même pas deux semaines j'avais passé presque chaque nuits avec une fille différentes… Mais…. Je ne voulais plus être comme ça, je voulais abandonner cette image de 'bad boy ' comme dirait Alice. C'est peut-être ridicule mais je voulais changer pour Bella, lui montrer que je suis un mec bien ! J'aurais peut-être une chance d'être avec elle, enfin j'espère !

…

L'après midi :

J'étais dans mon lit en train de bouquiner et d'essayer de trouver l'inspiration pour engager la conversation avec Bella. Pour l'instant Alice n'est pas venue me casser les oreilles avec ça, mais je pense avoir parlé trop vite…Le doux visage de ma mère vint faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

_ Bien sûr que non maman, entre !

Ma mère se dirigea vers mon lit, s'installa dessus.

_ Alors tout va bien mon chéri ?

_ Euh ouais !

_ Tu es sûr ? Rien ne te tracasse en ce moment ?

Pourquoi elle me parle comme ça ?

_ Maman pourquoi tu viens me voir ?

_ N'ai-je point le droit de voir mon fils chéri ?

_ Maman….

_ D'accord, Alice m'a parlé de Bella Swan.

Oh putain.

_ PARDON ?

_ Hum, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je veux juste te dire que c'est une fille très gentille et je ne voudrais pas que tu lui fasses de la peine.

_ Maman j'ai 21 ans je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas pour…ça !

_ Ouais mais…

_ Stop, je t'aime beaucoup maman, mais là stop !

Le visage de ma mère changea tout à coup ! Et elle me regarda avec tendresse. Eh merde…

_ Oh mon chéri, ça fait un siècle que tu ne me l'avais pas dis ! Viens me faire un câlin comme avant !

Ma mère se jeta sur moi, à mon grand désespoir !

_ Maman, humm non attend !

Elle se retenue et se réajusta.

_ Désolée mon chéri, mais tu sais, les enfants ça me manquent ! J'espère vivement que je vais avoir des petits enfants bientôt !

_ Dis ça à Emmett !

Elle explosa de rire et quitta la chambre. Même si cette conversation ne m'avait pas vraiment éclairci, je pris mon portable et composa le fameux sms !

Salut Bella, comment tu vas ? J

J'envoyais le message et souffla un bon coup. Putain ce n'était pas si difficile que ça !

**POV BELLA :**

Je m'étirais dans mon lit bien douillé. Le samedi matin était ce que je préférais de tout le week-end ! Mes devoirs étaient finis, le temps avait l'air agréable, Alice était partie !

Mon dieu quelle meilleure amie indigne je fais là, mais croyez moi quand Alice n'est pas là... Plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre ! Je pris mon portable et vis qu'il était 10 heure 30, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormir pendant 100 ans. Malheureusement le calme fut interrompu par une personne, que je vais étrangler sur place, qui ne cessais de frapper sur le bâtant de la porte. Tel un zombi je sortis de mon lit et trainais mes pieds jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, j'ouvris celle-ci à grande volet et tombais sur Jasper !

_ Euh coucou ! Il arborait un sourire un peu…idiot

_ Jaz' quelle…surprise !

_ Ouais je sais…Je peux entrer ?

_ Je t'en pris.

Je m'écartais de la porte pour le laisser entrer dans la chambre. Il prit son aise et s'installa sur le lit d'Alice, bien sûr, je restais debout en attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

_ Hum tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis là, hein ?

_ Je t'avoue que… oui !

_ Ok hum, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins…Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais tu as tapée dans l'œil de Eddy ! Je ne sais pas comment t'as fais…Bon tu sais Edward est un peu coincé là, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec toi, chose rare chez lui ! Donc très prochainement vous allez sûrement sortir ensemble …

_ QUOI ? Euh je veux dire, Jaz' pourquoi tu me dis tout cela ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Edward veut être avec moi tu sais, il m'a l'air plutôt… Allergique aux relations de couples non ?

_ Avant oui ! Mais maintenant non ! Bref, laisse-lui une chance à ce petit.

Il avait posé une main sur mon épaule droite en me disant cela.

_ Euh oui ?

Sur ce il repartit de la chambre. Donc Edward Cullen voulait sortir avec moi ? Non cela est impossible ! Mais si Jasper le dit… Passons à autre chose…La douche par exemple ça serait pas mal vu ton état !

Pourquoi je parle toute seule dans ma tête ?

J'eus à peine le temps de sortir de la salle de bain que mon téléphone sonna, c'est avec précipitation que je pris l'objet en main et décrochais à toute vitesse.

_ Allo ?

_ Bon écoute Jasper t'as déjà mise au parfum pour Ed' ?

_ Bonjour Alice, je vais très bien merci de demander ! Jasper m'a en effet annoncé cela.

_ Ouais, ouais, donc dès que je rentre séance shopping parce que là ce n'est pas possible tes vêtements !

_ Alice…Soufflai-je

_ Non, non pas de « Alice » ! Bon je dois raccrocher une dernière chose, garde ton portable sur toi toute la journée ! Bisous, bisous !

_ Alice attend...

Trop tard, Alice avait raccroché elle avait parlé avec rapidité incroyable comme toujours…

L'horloge sonnait midi pile et mon estomac gargouillait, je n'avais pas le courage de sortir de ma chambre et me commandais à manger…Pizza c'est parfait pour un samedi midi et pour une célibataire comme moi ! Enfin célibataire…Peut-être plus pour longtemps !

L'après midi :

J'étais tranquillement dans mon lit, mon ordinateur sur mes genoux et je regardais Pretty Woman. Film super en passant ! Pour l'instant personne ne m'avait dérangé et tant mieux, même si j'étais captivée par le film mon cerveau était bloqué sur Edward Cullen. Premièrement il voulait avoir une chance avec moi.

Deuxièmement il en avait parlé avec son meilleur ami et sa sœur donc c'est du sérieux.

Troisièmement il devait m'envoyer des messages…OH MON DIEU !

Bon pour le moment je n'ai reçu aucun sms de sa part, il est peut-être timide, ou peut-être qu'il a oublié, ou peut-être est-il occupé ? Il était quatre heures et aucun signe de vie d'Edward !

Bzz Bzz

Le vibreur de mon portable me fit sursauter je l'attrapais et fixais l'écran et espérais que son prénom apparaisse.

*Nouveau message Edward*

« Salut Bella, comment ça va ? J »

A ce moment là je fus pris d'une crise de folie et sautais sur mon lit.

_ IL M'A ENVOYE UN SMS, IL M'A ENVOYE UN SMS, IL M'A ENVOYE UN SMS !

_ C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BOUCANT ?

Les bruits de mon voisin de chambre sur le mur me calmèrent aussi tôt. Je me rassis sur mon lit et repris mes esprits. Bon il t'a envoyé un message, maintenant répond normalement.

« Coucou ! Je vais bien et toi ? Je pensais à toi justement »

Mon dieu pourquoi j'ai dis ça ! Il va croire que je suis une folle, une groupie…

« Je vais bien, tu pensais à moi ? :p Et tu pensais à quoi exactement ? »

« Hum je disais que tu étais extrêmement long à me donner de tes nouvelles ! »

Eh toc !

« J'étais assez occupé en fait ! Mais je comptais t'envoyer un message ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'oublis pas ! »

« J'espère bien ! Sinon je serais bien triste…Bref que fais-tu ? »

« La petite Bella serait triste ? Je lis un livre, enfin, je suis plus attiré à te parler que lire ce livre et toi ? »

« On ne dit rien sur ma taille. Oh moi je regarde un film rien de bien intéressant, qui lis-tu ? »

« Je ne me moque pas de ta taille, tout ce qui est petit est mignon… Sinon je lis Bel ami»

« Tout ce qui est grand est … :p Maupassant bon choix ! »

« Bella Swan voudrait me provoquer ? »

« Loin de là ! »

« Au fait, tu voudrais nous accompagner samedi soir ? Alice organise une sortie en boite de nuit ? »

« Vraiment elle ne m'avait rien dit ! La traite ! »

« Oups… je pense avoir faire une gaffe, ne dit rien je t'en supplie »

« Edward Cullen qui me supplie…. »

« Oui je te supplie, car si jamais elle l'apprend elle va me coller une journée shopping ! »

« J'ai une journée shopping samedi… Alors ne te plains pas ! »

« Je penserai à toi, comme d'habitude ;) »

Oh mon dieu, mes rougissements viennent faire leurs appariations

« Je pense que tu rougis Bella ! »

« Mais non ! Je ne rougis pas ! »

« A d'autre ! Au fait quel était le film que tu regardais ? »

« Pretty Woman, oui ta sœur m'a converti à cela ! »

« C'est pour l'histoire ou pour l'acteur que tu regardes ? »

« N'importe quoi je ne suis pas Alice ! »

« Ouais c'est s'qu'on dit ! Tu es arrivée à quel passage ? »

A ce moment là je levais mes yeux vers l'écran et vis la scène assez… Sensuelle ? C'était le moment où Vivian et Edward (Hum, hum) étaient enlacés dans le lit et discutaient…

« Oh hum pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela, tu es intéressé ? »

« Par le film non mais par toi oui ! »

Euh déconnexion…

« Je vais y aller Emmett m'attend, heureux de t'avoir parlé jolie Bella ! A bientôt »

Je crois que je vais mourir….

_Voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! _

_Sinon je compte faire environ 15/18 chapitres pour cette fiction, mais j'ai déjà des idées pour ma future fiction (ouais je sui ambitieuse) donc voilà ! Bonne semaine et à dans 15 jours )_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello ! Je suis désolée du retard, mais ce n'était pas possible de poster avant ! Mais je ne vous est pas oubliées ! Merci encore pour vos Reviews._

**POV BELLA :**

_ Mademoiselle Cullen pouvez-vous répondre à ma question s'il vous plaît ?

Alice se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de glisser sur sa chaise.

_ Hein quoi, quoi ?

_ Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ?

_ Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

_ France, 1995, raison : guerre civile algérienne. Soufflai-je.

_ Mais certainement alors le dernier attentat s'est déroulé en France en 1995 dont le motif était le suivant la Guerre civile algérienne !

Elle était tellement fière d'avoir répondu à la question ! Mais notre professeur n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'Alice n'écoutait pas et que je lui avais soufflé la réponse.

_ Heureusement que Mademoiselle Swan était là pour vous aider, mais je suis sûr que vous êtes une experte pour cela. C'est avec plaisir que je corrigerai le dossier complet sur les derniers attentats des Cinq dernières années.

_ Mais mais j…

_ Oui je sais vous préfèreriez la mode mais j'exige que vous soyez compétente dans tous les domaines ! Sur ce… à Jeudi !

Alice restait sans voix ! Je la tirai par le bras pour avancer afin d'aller à notre prochain cours, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment Alice avait plus la tête à penser à son Jasper qu'écouter les cours…

_ Bella je t'en supplie tu vas m'aider hein ?

Je m'arrêtais dans ma marche et la regardais Elle avait ses petits yeux tout tristes, presque noyés de larmes.

_ Alice…Soufflai-je

_ OH BELLA MERCI MERCI T'ES VRAIMENT LA MEILLEURE ! En disant cela elle avait sautait sur moi pour enlacer avec une telle force ! Tout le monde nous regardait, c'était vraiment très gênant…

_ Si tu ne t'enlèves pas d'ici les cinq prochaines secondes, tu pourras toujours courir !

Elle me lâcha aussitôt et m'adressa un grand sourire.

_ Allez viens on va être en retard !

Et c'est elle qui dit ça…

Plus tard, alors que j'étais à la bibliothèque, j'effectuai quelques recherches pour mes prochains cours. De temps en temps je jetais un œil sur mon portable afin de voir si Edward ne m'avait pas envoyé de message. Malheureusement aucun message n'était affiché, je soupirais et je remis mon téléphone à sa place pour me concentrer sur mes recherches…Une heure s'était écoulée et j'avais presque finis et j'étais assez fière de moi !

_ Qui c'est ?

Deux mains étaient devant mes yeux et me cachaient la vue. Je n'avais pas sursauté puisque j'avais reconnus la magnifique voix d'Edward.

_ Hum… Je dirai…Alice ! Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Les deux mains tombèrent et se plaça sur mes épaules afin de pouvoir me retourner et faire face à Edward. Comme à son habitude il était magnifique ! Il affichait un regard étonné et avait sa bouche grande ouverte….

Non ferme ta bouche, je sais que je vais avoir d'arrières pensées…

_ Alors comme ça tu oses confondre ma voix avec celle de ma sœur ! Je suis choqué, triste et déçu.

_ Oh mon pauvre chéri ! Sérieusement je savais que c'était toi, tu devais t'en douter !

_ Ouais je t'avoue que j'aurais préférer te voir sursauter et de lancer tes papiers partout !

Surprise je lui lançai une petite tape sur le torse, pas bien méchante ! Je pus constater à quel point il était musclé…Oh mon dieu !

_ Ehhh je pourrais avoir presque mal, si tu étais à fond !

_ J'étais à fond Edward.

_ Je sais, je sais ! Mais je n'arrive pas encore à l'avoir, elle m'échappe toujours cette salope !

Edward et moi nous nous retournions et aperçus James en pleine conversation téléphonique. Il me prit la main et me plaqua contre une étagère de livre.

_ Chut. Il me l'avait dit en positionnant son doigt sur ma bouche comme un enfant.

James faisait les cents pas dans les rayons, mais ne s'approchait pas de nous, heureusement ! Il avait l'air agacé et se frottait la nuque de temps en temps.

_ Putain Royce, je te dis qu'elle s'enfuit à chaque fois !

_ Royce comme Royce King ? Qu'est ce que Royce King vient intervenir dans sa conversation ? Il était en total réflexion.

_ Ecoute mec, je sais que ses amis sont ici de plus j'en ai repéré une qui m'avait l'air très intéressante !

_ Comment elle est ? Eh beh petite, brune, du gen…

_ Les portables sont interdits en bibliothèque !

Madame Cope était devant James et qui n'avait pas peur de lui apparemment. Ses lunettes étaient sur le bout de son nez, son gilet en tricot mauve reposait sur ses petites épaules.

_ Je te rappelle plus tard.

James coupa son portable et partit en direction de la sortie. Madame Cope le suivait du regard et repartit à ses occupations. Edward me lâcha et souffla un bon coup.

_ De plus en plus bizarre ce type, je te raccompagne à ta chambre ?

_ Ouais !

Une fois sortis, la pluie venait gâcher le soleil… J'avais l'impression d'être à Forks !

_ Putain fais chier !

_ Ne sois pas vulgaire, jolie Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne serras pas trop mouillée.

_ Comm…

J'eue à peine le temps de parler, qu'Edward me porta dans ses bras telle une mariée.

_ Mais attends tu vas me porter jusqu'à ma chambre ?

_ C'est juste mais je vais courir aussi, je ne veux pas trop être mouillé, prête ma chère ?

_ Mais attend Edward, Edward, EDWARD NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Trop tard, il entreprit sa course à travers le parking de la fac en se moquant de mes appellations. Même si il courrait vite, je me sentais bien dans ses bras, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui à cet instant. Mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, nous arrivâmes dans le bâtiment où je logeais avec Alice. Il me déposa sur le sol tout essoufflé et me prit la main pour m'emmener dans la chambre. Nous restions silencieux pendant le court chemin. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Edward se posta devant moi et me sourit.

_ Merci pour cette 'balade' maintenant toute la fac va nous prendre pour des idiots ! En plus je suis toute trempée.

_ Mais de rien ! Oui j'avais aussi remarqué, tes cheveux ne ressemble vraiment à rien là !

En disant cela, il avait replacé une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

_ Mais tu restes toujours aussi belle…

Petit à petit il s'approchait de moi et fixa mes lèvres… Voilà je vais enfin l'embrasser, 1, 2 ,3...

_ COUCOU !

Alice ouvrit la porte à grande volet.

_ ALICE ! Rugit son frère.

_ Je crois que je dérange non ? Bon pas grave, vous avez du temps mes cocos ! Edward t'es mignon mais tu parleras à Bella plus tard, j'ai besoin d'elle là !

Elle me tira par le bras pour me faire entrer dans la chambre.

_ Al…

Trop tard, Alice lui avait claquée la porte au nez… Je crois que je vais le tuer !

_ Alice mais qu'est ce qui ta pris ! On ét…

_ Ouais je sais, vous allez vous embrassez, mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe maintenant.

_ TU QUOI ?

_ Eh du calme ! Ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas encore ! Tu comprends ?

_ Depuis quand tu décides, à quel moment je dois embrasser ?

_ Mais reste zen ! Tu verras ça sera pour bientôt. Eh n'oublis pas vendredi après les cours c'est…?

_ Shopping. Soufflai-je.

_ SHOPPINGGGGGGGGGGGGG !

Elle lança ses bras comme si elle avait gagné je ne sais qu'elle trophée et me faisant un clin d'œil en même temps, elle reprit ses occupations comme si rien ne s'était passé. Moi je restais bouche bée, Edward était sur le point de m'embrasser et sa charmante petite sœur est venue intervenir ! Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et pensa à autre chose en lisant un bon vieux livre… Je n'avais aucune envie d'être vendredi !

….

_Le vendredi à 17h00._

_ Bon tu vas te dépêcher merde ! On va être en retard, pour les autres magasins.

Je trainais des pieds, en même pas un quart d'heure nous avions fait quatre magasins avec Alice. Elle m'avait emmené dans une boutique de lingerie, une de chaussures, une de maquillage et une de vêtements. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas assez pour elle, car le magasin en question était encore une grande boutique de vêtements !

_ Alice, on à déjà été dans un magasin de vêtements ! J'ai déjà mal aux pieds et on ne devait pas attendre Rose ?

_ Rose à un empêchement je ne sais pas quoi ! Comme elle nous rejoint ce soir, ah oui c'est vrai on va en boîte, c'est pour ça que je t'emmène ici ! Allé, on entre !

Elle me poussa dans le magasin et me dirigea vers de nombreuses robes, très jolies.

_ Bon c'est quoi ta couleur préférée aujourd'hui ?

_ J'en sais rien, le rouge.

_ BUPPP, mauvaise réponse ! Aujourd'hui c'est le bleu, maintenant tu vas enfiler cella, celle-ci, et puis ça et ça !

Elle tira tous les tissus de couleur bleu qu'elle pouvait trouver et me poussa dans une cabine malgré moi.

POV EDWARD :

_ J'allais l'embrasser, putain j'allais l'embrasser…

_ Et toi comme un coincé t'as rien fais ? Depuis quand tu trembles à l'idée d'embrasser une fille ?

_ Ed' c'est pas comme ça que je t'ai appris la chose !

_ Alice est venue nous interrompre…

Les yeux de Jasper et d'Emmett ce sont ouverts comme des soucoupes.

_ Ouf dur !

_ Hey ! C'est ma nana !

_ Ouais bah c'est notre petite sœur, et je crois qu'Edward va l'étrangler un de c'est jour !

Jasper lança des éclairs à Emmett qui voulaient dire : « Même si t'es mon pote, je n'hésiterais pas à t'allumer. »

_ Bon les mecs, ce n'est pas très grave… Tu parles !

A ce moment là, le portable de Jasper sonna. Il décrocha vite fait et eu un sourire quand il vit son opérateur.

_ Oui mon cœur ? Dit-il avec un sourire.

Emmett me regarda et imita Jasper, très grossièrement, je pouffais tandis que Jaz nous fit un doigt d'honneur. En remerciement Emmett lui souffla un «moi aussi je t'aime» ce qui me fit rire de plus belle.

_ Oui, Emmett est là.

_ Oui on est prêt, chérie !

_ D'accord je t'aime, à ce soir.

_ Vous avez intérêts à vous préparer les mecs, rendez-vous à la boîte dans une heure ! Je prends la salle de bain.

Jasper se dirigea vers la porte mais Emmett l'interpela à ce moment là.

_ Euh Jaz, ta sœur sera là ?

_ Ouais, j'crois.

Sur ce il s'enferma à clef et entreprit sa toilette. Emmett alluma la télé et regarda un énième match de football. Moi, j'étais anxieux à l'idée de revoir Bella après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais quand j'y repense…

**FLASH BACK :**

_J'avais enfin eu les couilles de parler à Bella. Et quelle conversation ! Je n'aurais jamais cru lui parler comme ça, en même pas une petite soirée nous nous étions rapprochés. Suis-je amoureux ?Je pense le devenir un peu plus chaque jour…Enfin je pense. Comme à son habitude ma petite sœur vient me déranger._

__ ALORS ?_

__ Oui je lui ai parlé, Alice…_

__ Et ? Faut vraiment que tu me dises tout ! Donne-moi ton portable._

__ Non Alice ! _

_Elle s'était rapprochée de moi tout doucement. _

__ Si tu ne me donne pas ce portable, je te promets que tu vas le regretter !_

__ Oh mon dieu, j'ai peur, tu vas me priver de virée shopping ?_

__ Moque toi ! Tu verras que je sais faire pire que ça…_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

Oh la traitre ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle nous a interrompus, dans l'unique but de se venger.

_ Ed' magne toi ! cria Emmett dans la voiture.

_ J'arrive, criai-je.

Je me dépêchais d'enfiler ma veste et montais dans la voiture. Durant le trajet tout était clame, je sentais qu'Emmett était un peu stressé à l'idée de revoir Rosalie, de plus cette dernière n'était plus libre apparemment. Jasper ne disait rien, comme à son habitude, il était plongé dans ses pensées concernant Alice… Quant à moi j'étais de plus en plus impatient de retrouver Bella afin que l'on puisse se rapprocher et peut-être aller plus loin. Les rues de New York étaient pleines comme à son habitude, cela changer de Seattle ! Emmett se gara sur un parking, et nous rejoignions les filles dans la boîte. Jasper échangea quelques mots avec le videur et nous laissa entrer devant tout le monde…La classe ! La boîte était chic la musique n'était pas trop forte, pour une fois !

_ ICI !

La voix de ma sœur nous rappela à l'ordre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers elles.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Nous ne sommes pas en retard NOUS !

_ Du clame Bébé, la rassura Jasper.

_ Nous avions juste pris le temps de nous préparer, mais je ne vois pas Bella !

Moi non plus.

_ Ah mademoiselle se trouve ridicule dans sa robe, elle est au toilette.

_ C'est n'importe quoi elle est magnifique ! s'écria Rose.

_ EH la voilà !

Apparition, illumination, extase et encore, ces mots sont faibles ! Bella était à couper le souffle, tout simplement, elle portait une robe bustier bleu, ma couleur préférée merci Alice ! Ses cheveux étaient encore plus bouclés, son visage était légèrement maquillé, elle avait des talons et quelques bijoux. Plus que parfaite.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

_ Désolée, Bella se cachait dans ses longs cheveux.

_ Ne touche pas à tes cheveux ! Ecria Alice.

Alice se leva brusquement, en poussant Jasper sur le côté, et tira Bella par la main pour l'installer dans le siège juste en face de moi. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, afin de la mettre à l'aise, elle rougit et sourit en même temps…

_ BON ! Emmett posa ses grandes mains sur la table ce que avait fait sursauter Rose.

_ J'ai eu peur ! Ne tape pas aussi fort Emmett, la prochaine fois !

_ Je suis désolé, Rose. Sa voix était devenue douce et tendre.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ? S'inquiéta son frère.

_ Non je vais bien, je t'assure.

J'avais pu observer un vif regard entre Rosalie et Bella.

_ Allons commander ! Alice sauta et prit la main de son amoureux pour l'emmener au bar.

_ Alors jolie Rose, qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ?

Rosalie commença à énumérer ses activités de la journée, c'était assez drôle de voir Emmett écouter avec attention. Bella se pencha vers moi, se qui me donna une magnifique vue dans son décolleté…MY GOD !

_ Tu crois qu'il va tenir combien de temps ?

_ Euh hein quoi ?

_ Rose lui raconte qu'elle à fait un soin du visage, une manucure !

_ Hum, tu sais cela fait plus de deux ans qu'Emmett est accro à elle…

_ Il n'a pas encore fait le premier pas !

_ Non, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps moi.

A cet instant, nos yeux se croisèrent et ne pouvaient plus se lâcher. J'avais prononcé cette phrase pour lui faire comprendre que rien n'est perdu.

_ Edward pour to…

_ QUE LA FETE COMMENCE !

Alice venait de poser les boisons avec Jasper. Putain c'est quoi cette manie d'interrompre les gens ?

_ Trinquons à la vie, les études, le sexe et…l'AMOUR !

Nous réunissons nos verres au milieu et trinquons à cette soirée, qui allait peut-être me donner enfin la chance d'être avec Bella… D'un côté les filles bavardaient entre elles et d'un autre il y avait les mecs, buvant notre bière, discutions bien sûr entre nous ! Du coin de l'œil, j'essayais de regarder Bella qui était de plus en plus à l'aise avec Alice et Rose, elle rigolait, elle souriait, ses yeux pétillaient… J'avais envie de me lever, de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser passionnément. Je devais attendre le bon moment, être seul avec elle, sans que personne ne nous viennes nous déranger.

_ Bon qui veut danser, j'ai envie de penser à autre chose moi ! Rosalie se leva, déterminée à entamer sa danse.

_ Je te suis Rose !

Emmett se leva à son tour, ce qui ne m'étonna guère. Alice et Jasper les suivirent… Il ne restait que Bella et moi.

_ Tu veux aller danser ? Lui proposai-je même si je n'avais pas vraiment envie.

_ Non je…Je ne sais pas danser en fait…

_ Je ne te crois pas ! Un jour je t'apprendrais…Hum tu veux aller dehors ?

_ Oui.

Je me levai et pris doucement sa main et l'emmenais en dehors de la boîte. Nous marchâmes un peu afin d'être à l'écart de la foule. Il fallait que je me lance, une occasion pareille ne se présente pas deux fois ! Je la plaquai, doucement, contre le mur et mis mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

_ Bella…Depuis la rentrée je ne cesse de penser à toi, ton sourire est toujours présent dans ma tête ! Je voudrais être avec toi à chaque instant, je voudrais que tous les mecs de la fac sachent que tu es avec moi, je te veux dans mes bras, je veux t'accompagner dans tous tes projets !

_ Edward…J'ai envie de te croire mais avant tu étais, enfin…

_ Oui je couchais à droite à gauche, mais c'était avant ta rencontre ! Je veux tenter ma chance avec toi, je te laisserai du temps, on ira étape par étape ou alors je ne t'embrasserai pas avant cinq mois !

_ Embrasse moi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Embrasse moi Edward !

Je ne me fis pas prier, je la pris dans mes bras et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Merveilleux, elles étaient douces et sucrées à la fois, j'approfondissais mon baiser et la resserrai un peu plus. Elle passa ses mains autour de mon cou et répondit à l'appel urgent de mon baiser.

_C'est ça le bonheur._

_Alors ?_

_Reviews please ! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait ,encore une fois, extrêmement plaisir, vous êtes superbes ! :D Bref désolée du retard je voulais poster hier mais c'était mon anniversaire alors j'ai profité ! Je tiens à vous dire que la semaine qui arrive je ne serais pas là, je pars en Italie, eh oui j'en ai de la chance… Bref voilà la suite mes amies ! _

**POV BELLA :**

Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela. Ce sentiment de liberté, de protection, d'épanouissement ! J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras que ça ressemblait à un rêve, il avait promis de tout faire pour me conquérir, il voulait m'avoir pour lui seul, il voulait me protéger, il voulait m'aimer. Malheureusement toute bonne chose a une fin, Edward rompt le baiser et me serra plus fort dans ses bras. D'une main, il me caressa mes cheveux, délicatement, ce qui me fit sourire.

_ Je suis d'accord pour nous laisser une chance.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire.

_ Mon dieu, c'est vrai ?

_ Non c'est faux, totalement faux ! Lui dis-je amusée.

_ Hey, pour la peine, je veux un bisou !

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui donnai un autre baiser. Une fois celui-ci finit, Edward colla son front sur le mien et ferma ses yeux.

_ Il va falloir y retourner…

_ On est pas obligé, tu sais, on peut aller directement dans ma chambre et se câliner toute la nuit…

En disant cella, ses lèvres descendirent peu à peu dans mon cou et ses bras me serrèrent encore plus, si bien que je ne pouvais plus respirer.

_ Edward attend, je… Je n'arrive…Plus…à… à respirer.

_ Oh ! Désolé mon amour, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !

_ Mouais… C'est ça !

_ Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que j'allais exploser, ça fait…hum… deux semaines que vous vous tournez autour !

Alice, comme à son habitude, venait interrompre notre moment de bonheur !

_ Alice… Tu pourr…

_ Non ! Pas de Alice ! Vous rentrez tout les deux dans la boîte.

Elle me tira mon bras pour m'y emmener à l'intérieur, Edward était malheureusement contraint de nous suivre…

La boîte était encore plus remplit ! Il faisait chaud, ce qui nous changea de dehors, Alice se faufilait à travers les couples et groupes d'amis qui se déhanchaient sur la musique. Une fois arrivés à notre table, seul Jasper était présent entrain de siroter son mojito.

_ Eh Emmett et Rose ! Où sont-ils ? S'exclama Alice.

_ J'en sais rien, bébé, ils dansaient et Emmett l'a emmené quelque part ! J'espère qu'il ne va rien lui faire, c'est ma sœur merde….EHHHH ! Mais Edward, Bella ça y est, vous êtes enfin ensemble !

Je fus surprise par sa réaction, comment savait-il pour nous ? Je n'avais pas senti la main d'Edward dans la mienne, il me tenait fermement, voilà comment il avait su…

_ Euh oui, on dirait bien…

Mes rougeurs firent leurs apparitions. Je détestais être le centre d'attention, surtout en ce moment même. Edward me conduisait à sa place et m'installa sur ses genoux. Je suis définitivement rouge écarlate ! Pour cacher ma gène je zieutais la piste de danse et j'aperçus Emmett et Rosalie dans une danse assez…Sensuelle, c'était rare de voir Emmett dans ce genre de situation.

_ Tu regardes quoi Bell' ? Me demanda Jasper.

Oula ! Pas bon !

_ Euh rien !

Mais Jasper se retourna avec Alice et constata le déroulement de cette danse. Ils semblaient pétrifiés, ce qui ne nous rassurés en rien.

_ Euh Jaz, mec tu vas bien ?

_ Mon chéri, relaxe ! Emmett est un type bien tu le sais ça, hein…hein ?

_ Alice, Edward…Si ce crétin fait du mal à ma sœur je vous jure que je lui casse ce qui fait sa fierté ! Même si c'est votre frère !

Edward rigola face à sa remarque, quant à moi je plongeai ma tête dans son cou afin de rire.

_ Eh ! Mais c'est Royce King ! S'écria une blonde hystérique.

Royce King venait de faire son apparition accompagné de deux types ayant la carrure d'Emmett. La boîte s'était tue et tous les regards étaient sur eux, enfin plus particulièrement sur Royce. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Emmett et Rose, cette dernière était terrifiée au point de se cacher derrière Emmett… Royce avança avec ses deux gorilles vers la piste, et mon dieu ! Vers Rose ! Jasper se leva petit à petit afin de protéger sa sœur.

_ Ma Rosie ! Mais tu t'amuses sans moi ? Et avec un autre type ?

_ Va-t-en, sa voix était toute petite.

_ Casse toi King ! Grogna Emmett.

_ Tu lui veux quoi à Rosalie ? C'est ma sœur alors tu ne la touches pas !

_ Toi le gringalet on t'a pas sonné que ce soit ta sœur ou non j'en ai rien à foutre !

Edward se leva à son tour pour aider Jasper.

_ Jaz, calme toi !

_ Oui Jaz ! Calme toi, et laisse moi m'occuper de ta gentille soeurette.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Rose et lui cassera le visage. Emmett lui empoigna son bras et le lui retourna. Royce cria sa douleur, ses deux gardes du corps eurent à peine le temps de rejoindre Royce que le patron de la boîte était là.

_ Hum hum, je vous pris de bien vouloir quitter l'établissement vous tous ! Dit-il en nous désignant du doigt. Emmett lâcha Royce, qui rajusta sa cravate et lança une dernière parole à Rose.

_ A très bientôt ma Rosie, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

…

_Le lendemain :_

Le chant des petits oiseaux me sortait de mon sommeil. Beaucoup de chose s'étaient passées hier, la conversation d'Edward, le baiser d'Edward, l'intervention de Royce et la dispute entre Rosalie et Jasper.

**FLASH BACK :**

Nous étions sur la route afin de monter en voiture. Personne ne parlait. Je voyais Jaz qui était furieux, son visage virait au rouge.

_ Putain Rose ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller vers ce type !

Rose qui s'était cachée dans les bras d'Emmett sursauta.

_ Je sais, mais il…Il est gentil tu sais…enfin avant que…

_ Avant que quoi Rosalie ? Dis quoi ? Il te veut quoi ce type ? Cria Jasper.

Jamais je n'avais vu Jasper comme ça.

_ Mec, tu vas lui faire peur…

_ Emmett tait-toi ! Rosalie, explique moi enfin !

Soudain Rose releva son visage ,vers Jasper, qui était couvert de larmes.

_ Ecoute Jasper, je n'ai rien à te dire merde ! C'est ma vie, je sais me débrouiller seule ! Si un jour j'aurais besoin de ton aide je t'appellerais, mais pour l'instant laisse moi tranquille !

**FIN DU FLASH BACK :**

Voilà comment s'était terminée la soirée. En larmes. Mais comme m'ont apprit mes parents : « On ne se mêle pas de se qui ne nous regarde pas !» On verra bien où cette conversation nous mènera…

_ 

Alice était entrain de rêver, de son Jasper apparemment ! Elle s'était retournée, sa couverture à moitié enroulée autour d'elle et sa bouche était grande ouverte. J'espère ne jamais être comme ça si je rêve d'Edward.

Bzzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit sursautée et réveilla aussi Alice dans son sommeil…

_ 'Tien ton téléphoooooooooooooooo

« _ Allo ?

_ Mademoiselle est à New York alors elle ne laisse plus aucune nouvelle ?

_ Oh salut maman…

_ Mouais ! Alors comment tu vas ma chérie ? Tu sais ton père et moi (*)étions inquiets pour toi !

_ Je vais bien ! Les cours sont géniaux, les profs aussi et je m'en sors bien pour l'instant ainsi qu'Alice.

_ Je m'en doutais ma chérie, tu es la meilleure ! Tu as rencontré un garçon ?

Mon dieu…

_ Euh oui…

_ Ohhhhhhh dis moi tout ma chérie !

_ Maman il faut que je fasse mes devoirs…

_ Non non ! C'est sérieux, est-ce que tu te protèges au moins ?

_ ARRRRRRRRRRR »

J'avais coupé et jeté mon téléphone sur mon lit dégoûtée de cette conversation avec ma mère.

_ RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Mon dieu si Alice savait qu'elle ronflait…Bref je dois me mettre au travail ! J'installais mes cahiers, classeurs, ma trousse et hop ! Au travail !

Après deux heures de travail acharné quelqu'un avait décidé de ma déranger dans ma courte pause. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et découvris mon…petit ami. Toujours aussi magnifique, ses cheveux en bataille, il portait une chemise bleu ,dont il avait retroussé les manches, ainsi qu'un jean brut et des chaussures toutes aussi classes. Sans hésiter je sautais sur lui et le couvrais de baisés.

_ Que me vaut cette accueil chaleureux ?

_ Tu m'as manqué.

Edward me lâcha et me regarda avec….envie ?

_ Quoi j'ai quelque chose ?

_ Il est sympa ton pyjama !

Oh mon dieu ! J'avais complètement oublier que je portais le pyjama avec le lion qui enlace un agneau. Plus ridicule tu meurs !

_ Oh…

Les rougissements firent leur apparition.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je trouve qu'il est mignon.

_ T'es bête ! Sinon que me vaut cette visite matinale ?

_ Je te kidnappe ce midi et cette après-midi pour te faire découvrir New York !

_ C'est vrai ! alors laisse moi me préparer, d'accord ? ! Mon dieu merci, merci, merci !

Je lui donnai un dernier baiser et partis me préparer dans la salle de bain.

**POV EDWARD :**

Assis sur la terrasse chic d'un très réputé restaurant, je regardais Bella manger avec plaisir son assiette. Elle avait mit des lunettes de soleil afin de se protéger, qu'elle était belle. A notre arrivé, pas mal d'hommes avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, j'étais fier d'avoir une petite amie aussi magnifique que Bella. J'avais placé mon bras autour de sa taille pour montrer qu'elle était à moi…à moi !

_ C'est toi qui est dans la lune maintenant !

Je lui souris.

_ Le restaurant te plaît ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Mon dieu oui, Edward un simple restaurant aurait suffit.

Je me redressais et lui pris ses mains.

_ Non, je veux le meilleur pour toi ! Si tu me demandes : « Edward achète moi une bague à 500 milles dollars » alors tu auras ta bague ou quoi que ce soit, l'argent n'est pas un problème pour ma famille.

_ Mais…Mais…Je ne veux pas de bague à 500 milles dollars Edward, de plus je n'ai rien à t'offrir qui serait égale à tes cadeaux…

_ Ton sourire, voilà ce qui égal à tous mes cadeaux.

Son visage s'illumina, elle se pencha pour m'offrir ses lèvres que j'acceptais volontiers ! C'est à contre cœur que je me séparais d'elle pour pouvoir finir notre repas…

Celui-ci finit et l'adition payée je pris la main de Bella et l'emmena dans les quatre coins de New York ! Broadway, Macy's, l'Empire State Building…Bella ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, elle était telle une enfant dans un magasin de jouer ! J'avais ,bien évidemment, immortalisé ce moment en sa compagnie et la mitraillai de photos à son grand malheur, elle qui détestait cela… Nous étions dans la 5ème Avenue, je voulais lui faire plaisir et l'emmenai dans un magasin chic dont Alice avait l'habitude d'y faire son shopping.

_ Edward…Tu sais combien je déteste faire du shopping !

_ Laisse moi t'offrir quelque chose, s'il te plaît ma chérie…

_ Mais tu m'as déjà offert le restaurant ! Et que veux-tu que j'achète ? C'est quasiment Alice qui me choisit mes vêtements !

_ Tu n'as pas le choix, et ce n'est pas grave ! Quelqu'un est là pour t'aider, regarde, s'il te plaît !

Une conseillère s'approcha de nous.

_ Oui monsieur Cullen ?

Je vis les yeux de Bella s'élargir.

_ Pouvez-vous aider ma petite amie à trouver quelques vêtements ? Elle ne sait pas quoi choisir.

_ Mais bien sûr ! Suivez-moi mademoiselle.

La conseillère emmena Bella, malgré elle, vers les rayons et prit quelques vêtement et la dirigea dans un cabine. Quant à moi j'attendais sagement devant, afin de voir le résultat de ses essayages. Quelques minutes plus tard Bella sortit de la cabine vêtue d'une petite robe qui ne cachait pas grand-chose…

_ J'ai l'air ridicule !

_ Moi je la trouve plutôt jolie… Dis-je en baissant les yeux dans son décolleté.

Bella remarqua mon regard et mis ses mains sur son buste pour me cacher la vue.

_ Dis donc, je ne te permets pas !

Je me levai et enlaçai son petit corps.

_ Mais ma chérie je rigolais, cette robe te va vraiment bien.

_ Mouais… Peut-être que je devrais la remettre…

_ Mon dieu non ! Tu te changes et je te la paye ! Tu vois je ne te force pas à essayer d'autres tenues.

Elle souffla et reprit le chemin de la cabine. Je sais ça ne faisait que journée que nous étions ensemble et je la couvrais déjà de cadeaux…Je suis accro ! Bella ressortit de la cabine et me donna la robe afin que je puisse payer. Elle murmura un ' dépêche toi avant que je change d'avis' ce que je fis immédiatement !

Pour finir cette agréable journée je l'emmenai à Central Park, nous marchons mains dans la mains, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas du tout ! J'avais la chance d'être avec elle depuis le temps que j'en rêve…

_ A quoi tu penses ? Sa petite voix me fit revenir sur terre.

_ A toi, lui dis-je avec un sourire

Bella sourit et mit sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ Merci pour cette journée et pour la robe ! Comment faire pour te remercier ?

Je rie.

_ D'abord on s'assoit ici, je nous installais près d'un arbre, et ensuite tu viens là, je tapotais mes jambes pour qu'elle puisse prendre place.

Elle mit ses bras autour de ma nuque et colla son front au mien.

_ Je suis bien avec toi tu sais.

_ Moi aussi ma Bella je suis bien avec toi, tu m'apportes tellement.

A ces mots elle m'embrassa passionnément, mon dieu que c'est bon ! Je n'avais jamais prit plaisir à embrasser une femme, en fait je satisfaisais mes besoins sexuelles… Mais avec elle, c'était différent, évidemment ! Elle mit fin au baiser pour nous laisser respirer.

_ Voilà comment tu peux me remercier !

_ Alors je le ferais plus longtemps !

Le soir même :

J'avais ramené Bella dans sa chambre, Alice avait explosé quand elle avait vue le sac que je lui avait acheté. Elle m'avait aussi expulsé de la chambre car j'ai pris sa meilleure amie trop longtemps, les filles !

C'était le cœur léger que je pris la direction de ma chambre, quand je découvris Emmett allongé sur mon lit les mains derrière la tête. Je m'approchais de lui.

_ Euh… ?

_ Ed' mon p'tit frère ! Alors avec Belli ?

_ Ca va, pourquoi es-tu là ?

_ A vrai dire j'attendais Jasper !

_ Sympathique pour moi !

_ Non mais depuis cette dispute Rose n'est pas bien je le vois.

_ Rosalie n'est pas bien ? Comment tu sais ça toi ?

_ Euh comment dire… Elle est venue s'installer chez moi quelque temps.

Toi mon frère t'es dans la merde !

_ QUOI ?

_ Euh doucement attends avant de t'énerver, elle était vraiment pas bien et on s'est rapproché donc…

_ Emmett un conseil, ne dis pas à Jaz que Rose est chez toi, il est vraiment en colère contre elle alors tais-toi !

_ Ok merci mon frère, bon je vais y aller avant qu'…

Malheur ! A cet instant Jasper venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

_ Salut les mecs, pourquoi t'es là Em' ?

_ Euh…Bah…je…J'ai demandé un livre à Edward !

Je mis ma main sur mon front…Plus débile tu meurs !

_ Toi ? Un livre ? Depuis quand tu lis ? Demanda Jasper

_ Ehhh ! Je sais lire quand même ! Bon je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps à plus !

Il se précipita vers la porte de la chambre. Emmett n'est vraiment pas doué !

_Alors ? _


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre8_

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà après quelques semaines d'absence mais entre le voyage, les cours à rattraper etc. Je n'avais plus vraiment le temps d'écrire MAIS pas de panique voilà la suite ;) (Je vous préviens il est presque constitué de flash back)_

_Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture !_

**POV BELLA** :

Six mois sont passés depuis et…Tout va merveilleusement bien ! Tout d'abord les cours, je m'en sortais bien il y avait des hauts et quelque bas mais rien de grave d'après mes professeurs. C'est normal qu'une petite baisse se fasse ressentir de temps en temps. Alice, elle, avait amélioré sa relation avec monsieur Massen, d'après lui, Alice avait un très grand potentiel mais qu'elle n'exploitait pas assez à cause de sa fainéantise… A cet aveu, Alice s'était aussitôt remise à travailler comme une folle ! Ensuite Emmett et Rose étaient ensemble enfin…ils prenaient leur temps, pour ne pas brusquer Rose (pourquoi, je n'en sais rien !) mais Emmett était aux petits soins avec, ce qui avait rassuré Jasper et Edward. Jaz et Rose s'étaient expliqués et tout allait pour le mieux maintenant entre eux. Quant à Edward… Edward, rien qu'en pensant à son prénom, je sourie. Il était l'être le plus parfait !

**FLASH BACK :**

__ SURPRISE !_

_Les lumières s'allumaient d'un coup, et je découvris Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Edward. Ils avaient tous des chapeaux pointus, des cotillons et autres._

__ BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA BELLA ! _

_Alice avait sauté sur moi pour me faire un gros câlin._

__ Tu m'étouffes ! _

__ Tu ne dis pas ça quand c'est Edward qui t'en fais un !_

_Ce dernier me fit un grand sourire et s'approcha de moi. Alice nous laissa seuls._

__ Bon anniversaire mon amour. J'ai ton cadeau, j'espère qu'il va te plaire…_

_Il m'embrassa avec tendresse et me donna le présent._

__ Merci, mais tu n'aurais pas dû !_

__ Tsssss, ouvre-le !_

_Je m'exécutais et découvris une boite noire, comme celle des bijoux, oh mon dieu ! Je l'ouvris et y découvris un pendentif en forme de cœur avec des petits diamants incrustés dessus. Il était magnifique._

__ Il te plait ? Je sais que c'est peut-être précipité mais… _

_Pour toute réponse je lui sautais dessus et le couvrais de baisers…_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Depuis ce jour, j'avais toujours mon collier sur moi. Je ne le retirais jamais ! Edward disait qu'il était fier de me voir porter et qu'il m'allait tellement bien !

Nous étions en plein mois de mars, j'avais passé mes vacances à Forks chez mes parents afin de retrouver mes racines. Edward m'avait bien évidemment suivie avec sa sœur et son frère…

**FLASH BACK :**

_J'avais fini de ranger mes affaires dans mon ancienne commode quand ma mère fit son apparition. _

__ Puis-je entrer ?_

__ Oui maman._

_Elle s'installa sur mon lit, comme avant…_

__ Alors ma chérie, dis moi tu en es où ?_

_Ok…_

__ Euh comment ?_

__ Roh ! Ne fais pas ton innocente, avec Edward ? Raconte !_

_Mon dieu…_

__ Je suis avec depuis septembre et tout va bien, voilà ! _

__ Tu peux m'en dire plus... Vous n'êtes pas allez plus loin… ?_

__ MAMAN !_

__ RENEE !_

_Mon père et moi avions parlé en même temps, ce qui me fit sursauter ! _

__ Papa mais…mais…pourquoi tu es là ?_

__ Oui Charlie, je parlais avec notre fille !_

__ Justement c'est ma petite fille, je n'ai pas envie que tu lui demande ce genre de choses…_

_Misère !_

__ Charlie, notre Bella devient une femme ! Tien, au fait, quand vas-tu nous présenter Edward hein ?_

__ Edward ? Le fils de Carlisle et Esmée ? Tu es avec ? Vraiment ?_

__ Au lieu de regarder tes matchs de football à la télé, écoute-moi !_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

En y repensant bien, c'est vrai qu'avec Edward nous n'avions jamais dépassé le stade des baisers et des câlins…Une honte après six mois de relation… Peut-être que cela se ferait dans très peu de temps ? Nous nous étions déjà dit je t'aime, c'est déjà un bon début !

**FLASH BACK :**

_J'étais tranquillement dans mon lit, emmitouflée dans un gros pull blanc dix fois trop large qui me servait de robe de chambre et qui retombait sur mon épaule. Je consultais les dernières nouvelles sur les réseaux sociaux, quand j'entendis des petits bruits sur ma fenêtre._

__ Bella ! Souffla quelqu'un._

_Intriguée, j'ouvris rapidement ma fenêtre et esquivais DE JUSTESSE le caillou qu'on me laissé._

__ Oh mon dieu tu n'as rien ma Bella ?_

__ Edward ? Mais pourquoi es-tu là ?_

__ J'ai un truc important à te dire ! Je peux monter ? J'commence à avoir froid._

__ Euh, oui, mais mes parents dorment et je pen…_

_Edward grimpa avec agilité sur l'arbre prés de ma fenêtre et s'introduit dans ma chambre rapidement en affichant un sourire béat._

__ Salut…_

__ Tu me dis 'salut' comme ça, sans m'embrasser, alors que tu as failli me tuer avec un caillou ? Le questionnais-je avec un sourire._

_Il ne se fit pas prier et m'embrassa aussitôt en m'emprisonnant dans ses bras._

__ Désolé, tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui ! Dit-il en mettant sa tête dans mon coup._

__ Edward, dis-je amusée, je te manque tous les jours !_

_Il releva la tête et me regarda._

__ Alors c'est quoi ce 'truc' hyper important ? _

_Edward me fit m'assoir sur le lit, il se mit à genoux sur le sol et prit mes mains dans les siennes._

__ Je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Pourquoi ce n'est que deux mots et je l'ai répété devant mon miroir… Bella cela fait trois mois que nous sommes ensemble, et chaque jours j'ai envie de t'avoir rien qu'à moi, tu es comme une drogue pour moi ! Tu m'apportes tellement, si tu savais à quel point je suis fière quand tu portes mon collier sachant que tu ne l'enlèves jamais ! _

__ Je t'aime ! Le coupais-je._

_Edward sursauta._

__ Pardon ?_

__ Comme tu l'as dis cela fait trois mois que nous sommes ensemble et moi aussi je deviens accro à toi ! C'est vrai, j'ai toujours attendu le bon moment pour pouvoir te parler, te dire ce que je ressens…Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir gâcher ce moment, j'avais peur aussi. Peur que tu ne partages pas ce sentiment, et j'ai d'ailleurs peur qu'à ce moment tu ne partage pas ce sentiment que tu es venu pour me dire autre chose…_

_Je baissais ma tête et fixais nos mains. Edward releva mon menton._

__ Bella, n'ais pas peur, puisse que moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un fou !_

_Ai-je bien entendue ? _

__ C'est vrai ?_

__ Bella si ce n'était pas vrai, je ne serais pas ici, je ne t'aurais pas offert ce collier, je ne t'harcèlerais pas de messages et d'appels dans la journée…_

_Avant qu'il puisse continuer je me jetais dans ses bras et embrassais ses lèvres si douces. Edward répondit à mon baiser avec autant d'amour que le mien._

__ Je t'aime, oh oui je t'aime…Même si tu as failli m'assommer avec un caillou !_

__ Hey ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

**POV EDWARD :**

Je. Suis. Heureux ! Oui c'est ça le mot : heureux comme jamais ! Les cours se déroulent bien, les tensions s'étaient apaisées et…J'avais une merveilleuse petite amie ! Eh oui, moi, Edward Anthony Cullen était amoureux. Quand j'avais annoncé ça à mes parents ils étaient tombés de haut…

**FLASH BACK :**

__ Alors mon chéri, c'est quoi cette chose que tu dois nous dire à tout prix ?_

__ Bon avant toute chose, ce n'est pas une blague ! Et ça devient sérieux et bon je suis…_

__ EDDIE A UNE COPINE ! Cria Emmett._

_Putain jamais tranquille…_

__ Edward ? Me questionna mon père._

__ Donc je suis avec Bella Swan la fille de Charlie et Renée…Ca fait trois mois…_

__ Mon dieu ! C'est vrai ? Et comment ? Je… !_

__ Esmée clame toi, respire ma chérie._

_Mon père essaya de calmer ma mère… Mais peine perdue, elle était trop heureuse !_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

Voilà comment j'avais annoncé ou plutôt Emmett avait annoncé que j'étais avec Bella. Avec elle, je me sentais bien, j'étais naturel, je n'avais pas à jouer une double personnalité… Lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle m'aimait, j'étais sur un petit nuage, heureux de savoir que cela était réciproque !

_ Hey c'est quoi la réponse à la question 8 ? Chuchota Ben.

_Ah ouais, j'ai oublié que j'étais en interrogation…_

_ Euh je n'y suis pas encore ! Désolé mec.

_ Tu penses encore à ta Bella ! Chanta Ben.

_ Mais…Euh…Hein ? !

_ Cullen taisez-vous, ou je vous mets zéro pour tricherie !

_ Très bien. Répondis-je.

Le professeur retourna à ses copies.

_ Désolé. Souffla Ben.

_**Le soir même :**_

Enfin fini ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, épuisé de cette journée, je n'avais même pas vu Bella… Je pensais enfin me reposer quand Alice déboula dans ma chambre en gloussant.

_ Alice ?

_ Ohhhh. JAZIIII ON A UN POBLEME !

_Mes oreilles…_

_ Eh mec, dis tu ne veux pas sortir ?

_ Quoi et pourquoi faire, tu me vires de ma chambre ?

_ Bah pour…Tu vois quoi… Et c'est aussi ma chambre !

_ Vas dans celle de Bella ! Vous allez enfin pouvoir conclure …

_ ALICE !

_ Bah quoi c'est vrai, allé vas la rejoindre.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence… A peine avais-je quitté la chambre que j'entendis le bruit de la serrure qui se fermait. _Ok ça c'est fait !_

D'un autre côté j'allais pouvoir être avec ma Bella, ce qui me fit grandement sourire ! Et peut-être que nous allons avancer plus loin… Alice avait raison, cela faisait six mois que nous n'avons rien fait ! Ce qui m'étonna encore plus pour ma part. J'étais devant la porte de Bella, soufflais un bon coup et toquais. Elle m'ouvrit aussitôt avec un immense sourire.

_ Salut !

_ Salut, euh je viens t'embêter une nuit…Alice et Jasper m'ont expulsé de la chambre.

Bella me tira par le col de ma chemise et m'entraina dans sa chambre en m'embrassant au passage. _Ok y a pas de soucis ma chérie !_

_ Donc tu as pensé à moi ?

_ Je pense toujours à toi ma chérie.

_ Hum, par contre je n'ai commandé qu'un simple plat chinois.

_ On peut regarder un film si tu veux !

_ Délicieux programme, mais à une condition !

_ Vas-y.

_ Je choisis le film. Annonça Bella avec son sourire

_Misère…_

_ Euh oui, hum, bien sûr…

_ Ah trop bien, merci mon amour !

Sans plus de cérémonie elle partit à la recherche de son fameux film. C'est tout naturellement que je m'installais sur son lit.

_ Le voilà !

Bella arriva avec son précieux DVD à la main.

_ Et tu as choisi ?

_Pas un film à l'eau de rose, pas un film à l'eau de rose…_

_ The holiday !

Mon dieu, Alice m'en avait déjà fait subir les conséquences…

_ Euh, mon cœur tu ne veux pas mettre autre chose ?

Bella ne dit rien et me regarda avec ses petits yeux de biche.

_ Bon d'accord ! Allez, mets-le avant que je ne change d'avis.

Nous nous installons sur le lit, plus précisément dans ses draps, elle entre mes jambes et mit son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Dès que le film commença, Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule et entrelaça nos doigts. Le film ne comptait plus, j'étais captivé par Bella. Je glissai ma tête vers son coup et le parsemai de petits bisous. Elle ne dit rien mais les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau en disaient long… Je continuais mon manège et la resserrai un peu plus dans mes bras. Quand tout un coup, Bella referma son ordinateur le posa au sol et m'embrassa. Dans ce baiser il y avait de l'amour, de la passion et de l'envie…Je devais prendre les choses en main, je la retournai et me mis au dessus d'elle. Son visage avait prit une teinte rosé, ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et ses lèvres encore gonflées. Magnifique…

_ Tu me laisses faire ?

_ Oui.

Je déboutonnais un à un ses boutons et laissai en même temps quelques baisers mouillés sur son ventre. J'enlevais sa chemise, elle était face à moi en soutien-gorge. Je continuai mon chemin mais je sentais Bella bougeait de plus en plus… Ignorant ses gestes je poursuivais.

_ Ed… Ward, arrête stop.

_ Pourquoi ma chérie ?

_ Je suis vierge !

PARDON ?

_FIN DU CHAPITRE :D_

_Vos avis ?_


	9. Une petite aide?

**Besoin d'aide ! **

**Désolée mais ce n'est pas un chapitre ! Ma correctrice ne peut plus corriger mes chapitres… Je voudrais savoir si une âme généreuse veut bien m'aider ! **

**Mon chapitre est prêt et il ne demande qu'à être corrigé :')**

**Merci d'avance, CherryBomb59400 .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre9 :**

_Surprise ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos proposition pour m'aider mais virginie17 a été la première à y répondre. Le pov d'Edward est un peu court mais c'est normal …_

_Bonne lecture !_

**POV BELLA :**

La situation était vraiment gênante…J'avais eu la trouille et j'ai balancé ça, comme ça ! J'étais rouge de honte… De quoi avais-je l'air ?

_ Euh…

_ Bella tu es vierge et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche, Alice venait frapper à la porte.

_ EHHHHH ? BELLA, EDWARD VOUS POUVEZ OUVRIR ?

_ PAS MAINTENANT ALICE ! cria Edward

Il reporta son attention sur moi.

_ Non, en fait j'avais… honte, toi c'est sûr tu ne l'es plus depuis un moment mais moi je n'ai eu qu'un copain…

Edward eu un rire bref et se releva, et moi de même.

_ Honte ? Franchement Bella, il n'y a aucune honte à cela ! Je comprends ta réaction, tu n'es pas prête certes…

_ MAIS SI !

Edward me regarda avec son éternel sourire en coin.

_ Ok je ne le suis pas… Mais .

_ Bella, articule ma chérie !

Je soupirais.

_ Je veux bien essayer, mais doucement enfin tu vois ?

_ Pas vraiment!

_ Grrrrrrrrrrrr

Il rigola et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Je plaisante, bien sûr que je vois ! Une chose est sûr c'est que quand cela arrivera, je veux que tu t'en souviennes et que tu y prennes plaisir si à tout moment tu ne te sens pas prête pas de soucis.

Il était prêt à m'attendre, il voulait que ce soit exceptionnel. Il était parfait !

_ Tu es le meilleur !

_ Je sais, je sais ! Et le meilleur n'a pas le droit à un bisou ?

Je souris à sa remarque et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, je savourais ce baiser délicat.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait dormir…Je peux rester au moins ?

_ Bah oui idiot !

Il se glissa sous la couverture et me prit dans ses bras, ma tête se posa sur son torse. Je lui murmurai un « bonne nuit » et m'endormis sans entendre sa réponse.

….

_ TU LUI AS DIT QUOI ?

Alice avait tiré sur ses cheveux, elle était agacée! Je lui avais raconté la soirée avec Edward et la tentative de ma première fois…

_ Alice, tu le sais bien ! Et puis j'ai paniqué, je n'ai aucune expérience sur le sujet, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre !

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué !

_ Désolée mais moi je ne m'envois pas en l'air presque H24 avec mon copain…

Pour réponse je reçus une tape sur mon épaule, quelle répartie !

_ Bref quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons mis les choses au clair et on ira dès que je serais prête…

_ Hum et bien grouille toi miss ! Parce qu'à ce rythme là, Eddie va devenir fou !

_Eddie va devenir fou, Eddie va devenir fou, Eddie va devenir fou…_

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête, peut-être avait-elle raison, je devais peut-être être moins coincée ? Ou je restais comme cela ? Mais je ne vais pas me forcer…J'en ai quand même envie…RAHHHHHHHHHH TROP DE QUESTIONS ! Le téléphone d'Alice me sortit de mes songes.

_ Allo ?

_...

_ Rose, tu vas bien ?

_ …

_ Quoi ? Attends parle plus doucement s'il te plait.

_...

_ OH MON DIEU ! Tu veux que j'appelle Jaz ?

_...

_ Ok reste là ma belle on arrive.

Alice coupa la conversation et prit quelques affaires à la hâte.

_ Il faut aller chercher Rosalie, elle est au Blue night…Elle était en pleure. Préviens les autres on se rejoint sur le parking, j'appelle Emmett.

_ Ok !

Je quittai la chambre et me dirigeai aussi vite que je pus jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward et Jaz', je ne pris même pas le peine de toquer à la porte je l'ouvris directement et y pénétrai sous leurs regards surpris.

_ Bella ?

_ Jaz, je soufflai, Rose a des problèmes…

_ Pardon ?

_ Elle a appelé Alice, elle était en pleure ! J'en sais pas plus, il faut que vous veniez avec nous. Alice prévient Emmett.

_ On y va !

Les rues de New York étaient bondées, difficile de trouver le club où rose était. Alice indiqua la route à Emmett quand nous arrivons dans une petite ruelle, sombre où traînaient quelques alcooliques. Le panneau : Blue night, renvoyait une vieille lumière bleue.

_ ROSE !

Emmett courra jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même sa robe était arrachée, ses cheveux en désordre, son visage était remplie de larmes.

_ Ma rosie, bon dieu mais pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Questionna Jasper

_ P…Paarrd..Pardooonn…

_ Il faudrait partir non ?

_ Bella a raison. Allons chez moi ! proposa Emmett.

Ce dernier la porta telle une jeune mariée et alla jusqu'à la voiture. Tout était calme, Edward conduisait moi à ses côtés, Alice dans les bras de Jasper et Rosalie le regard vague sur les genoux d'Emmett. Nous étions tous inquiets… Edward se gara devant l'immeuble et tout le monde descendit afin de rejoindre le logement d'Emmett.

A l'intérieur régnait un silence pesant, remplie de questions envers Rosalie.

_ Rose…Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda Jasper

Mais Rosalie resta muette.

_ Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Merde je suis ton frère !

Ce qui ne changea rien. Jasper résigné, s'asseyait sur le canapé et attendit une réaction.

_ Comment l'aider ? J'avais murmuré cette question à Edward afin qu'il puisse nous avancer mais il était comme moi, impuissant. Pour toute réponse j'eus droit à un baiser au front…

_ Je…

Rosalie avait-elle décidé de parler ?

_ Vas-y Bébé, dis nous ce qu'il s'est passé ! L'encouragea Emmett.

_ C'est Royce King en fait…

_ C't'enculé ! cria Emmett

_ Emmett la ferme ! Tu fais peur à Rosalie.

Rose eut un faible sourire.

_ Tout à commencé quand j'ai débuté dans le mannequinat. Tout le monde disait que j'avais beaucoup de talent, que j'étais jolie, grande et qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à empêcher les garçons de me tourner autour… Et c'était vrai. Quelques mois après mon premier défilé, j'avais reçu des lettres…Des lettres anonymes, au début j'avais un peu flippé mais après je me suis laissée aller ! Je prenais plaisir à lire ces lettres de cet admirateur secret ! J'en étais folle et accro. Un jour je voulais aller plus loin et rencontrer cet homme, même si je risquais d'être déçue. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous et je l'attendais impatiemment, quand j'ai senti sa main sur mon épaule et sa voix « Rosalie » je me suis retournée et j'ai vu mon admirateur : Royce King. Je l'ai tout de suite trouvé charmant ! Au début il était gentil, drôle, serviable et pas désagréable… Nous nous voyons presque tous les jours et nous apprenions à nous connaître…Au fur et à mesure je commençais à tomber amoureuse de lui, un soir je comptais lui avouer mes sentiments, je l'avais rejoint dans le bar où il avait tendance à boire quelques bières avec ses amis. Quand je suis arrivée à sa table, Royce était saoule, une fille le collait et ses amis étaient également saouls. Je tenais à ce que Royce me présente mais il me présenta comme une vulgaire merde ! Ses amis eux me reluquaient de la tête au pied, il y en avait même un qui m'avait clairement proposé de coucher avec lui pour de l'argent ! Je priais Royce de rentrer mais en réponse il me gifla… Voilà comment j'ai découvert son vrai visage. Puis le lendemain j'avais appris qu'il s'était proclamé comme étant un de mes agents, j'avais débarqué furieuse chez lui pour lui demander ce que cela signifiait ! Il m'avait répondu que maintenant je lui appartenais que je n'avais plus mon mot à dire ! Et ce soir… ça à dégénéré encore plus, alors qu'il y avait une bagarre, Royce m'avait emmené dans son bureau afin « que je sois en sécurité » mais en fait il…il a …essayé…deeeeee…me violer….

Rose fondit en larme dans les bras de son frère.

**POV EDWARD :**

Je regardais Bella. Son visage était ému par le récit de Rose…Comme nous tous d'ailleurs ! Pour laisser un peu plus d'intimité à Jaz, Rose et Emmett. Alice était partie dans une des chambres d'ami et nous sur le balcon. Malgré la température j'avais enlevé ma veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de Bella, encore toute chamboulée.

_ C'es horrible ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle subissait ça !

_ Personne ne le pensait Bella, mais Rosalie est forte et nous sommes là pour l'aider pas vrai ?

Elle releva son visage et me sourit.

_ Oui !

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour me donner un chaste baiser. Puis elle se retourna vers le salon où Rose parlait avec Jasper et Emmett, Rose n'avait plus de larmes et Jaz et Emmett semblaient s'être calmés.

_ Je pense qu'elle va mieux. Elle semblait être rassurée mais quelques frissons parcoururent son corps.

_ Je pense aussi… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là !

Elle se blottit contre moi.

_ Moi aussi je suis là pour toi ! Merci Edward, je t'aime…

Soudain une idée me vint à l'esprit !

_ Tu ne veux pas qu'on parte un week-end ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Mais oui, ça nous permettrait de décompresser, de nous reposer avant les examens afin d'être le plus efficace possible ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Hum… Oui cette idée me tente bien !

_ Alors les amoureux, on complote ?

Emmett était là avec Rosalie dans ses bras. Jasper revenait avec Alice sur le balcon.

_ Tu vas mieux ? demanda mon amour.

_ Oui… Je vais donner ma démission et rester chez Emmett quelques temps. Ensuite je pense que je vais porter plainte contre Royce…

_ C'est même certain !

Jasper et Emmett avaient parlé en même temps. Tout le monde avait ri ce qui détendait un peu l'atmosphère.

_ Et vous alors ? De quoi vous parlez ?

Bella rougit, une fois de plus, à cette question.

_ OHHHHH la coquine, elle rougit ! Dis-moi tout ma belle ! Cria Emmett

_ Tu vas la fermer, on est dans un appart, dans TON appart et les voisions vont se plaindre à force ! De plus ça ne te regarde pas !

_ Ouais je sais tout ça, alors qu'est-ce que vous complotez…

_ J'envisage d'emmener Bella en week-end, content ?

_ C'est tout ? Même pas de…

Rosalie éclata de rire sous l'insistance d'Emmett, ce qui nous fit sourire également.

_ Emmett le monde n'est pas porté sur le sexe, ni nos conversations !

Bella venait de sortir ses griffes…Intéressant !

_ Alors là ! Grand frère tu viens de te faire remballer en beauté !

_ Toi le lutin la ferme !

Ces deux là ! J'vous jure !


End file.
